To Be the Latest Choice
by peekaboo22
Summary: Austin likes Ally, one of the most popular girls in school who every guy wants. After being convinced by his best friend Dez to give it a try to win her over, he tries to make her notice him and be her 'latest choice'. Will Ally eventually falls for Austin? Or will Austin give up?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be my first** **my first multichapter story.. Enjoy! R&R**

**Austin's POV**

_***riiinnggg***_

"Okay class, that's for today, remember to do the homework on page 216!", said Mr Hiltson said in a chippery tone. I walked outside of the science class and went straight to my locker's direction. As I arrived to my locker I started taking my books for the next class. I was busy shoving the books into my backpack until I heard a guy shouted, "OMG! She's coming she's coming! Quick man, do I look good?! Okay be cool, be cool!". I turned my head to the end of the hallway and saw her. Her beautiful ombre hair with curls that fall in the right place, her perfect pink and glossy lips, her pretty face with light makeup but looks absolutely stunning, her flowery dress that fell right to her knees, and her green wedges that makes her legs look perfect.

Allyson Dawson, or as people call her Ally Dawson. She is one of the popular girls in our school. I mean, how can she not be popular? She's smart, beautiful, nice, friendly, and pretty much smiles to everybody. And that is why almost every guy in school goes after her. They seek for her attention and tries hard to make her notice them or even fall for them. Well..including me. Yes, Austin Monica Moon has a crush on Miss Ally Dawson. I mean come on, she's like an angel which fell from heaven! Lately, she just broke up with her boyfriend, Max, the captain of the football team. Ever since then, every guy tries to win her over. Everytime a guy tries to show that he likes her, she just smiled and sometimes giggle, and take that as a 'friendly' gesture. Well in other words, 'friendzone-ing' them. She usually just smiled, politely say thank you, and left.

Me, myself, haven't really tried to get her to notice me. Not that I don't want to, I really do, but I don't think I have a chance with her. She's the beauty queen of the school and I'm..well, Austin. A shy-music lover-regular Austin. Sure I can sing her a song with my guitar, cause of my passion in music, but I'm afraid she would reject me. Like how she subtlely rejected those other guys. She even rejects the good looking, more "presentable" guys! How am I not afraid? Sure, some girls refers to me as 'hot', but believe me, they are waaayy past just plain 'hot'.

As I finished putting the books in my bag, I kept my eyes on her as she walks towards the hallway with Trish, her best friend, by her side. I can feel my heart pounding as she gets closer to where I am standing. As she walks pass me, I can smell her sweet scent of strawberry, which I really like (not that I have ever sniffed her or anything). My heart skips a beat as she walks pass me as she talks to Trish. I blushed a little then close my locker and start walking to my next class, which is History.

As I walked into class, half of the students are already there. I walked into the class and sat in my usual seat, right next to my best friend Dez. He smiled and made a small wave and I did the same thing to him. We talked about some guy stuff (that's what guys do right?) until she walks in. And as if by cue, the whole class turn into her direction as she walks in and takes her seat in the second row from the front, right in the middle. Trish took a seat right next to her. I kept staring at her until Dez lightly punched me in the shoulder. "What?", I asked in an annoyed face. He let a grin out and said "So, who you starin' at?", he asked as his grin got bigger. "No one!", I said almost too quickly.

"Dude, you're staring at Ally, again"

"Dude, I am so not"

"Dude, don't lie"

"Oh okay fine, I'm staring at Ally! Happy?"

"So.. When are you gonna make your move?"

I sighed as I looked down to my feet and said softly "I don't know Dez. I might never make a move on her". Dez shook his head and said "Dude we were over this! You are just like those other guys! Don't make yourslef seem so low..". I looked at him and said "If I am exactly like them, I might as well get rejected like them". I looked back to the floor. "Austin..", Dez said with a soft voice "You DO have a chance with Ally! But you're gonna have to try first! You'll never know unless you try, right?". I sighed "Alright fine.. But what am I supposed to do?", I said. "I don't know but we're gonna figure it out", he said. I nodded as the teacher comes and start the lesson.

The whole lesson I kept thinking to what Dez said. I didn't really pay attention to what the teacher is saying. Dez's words kept on playing in my head, "..You'll never know unless you try, right?". Yes, I DO need to make a move! I can't just sit here and keep waiting and hoping she'll be mine! Even if she did rejects me, at least I actually tried, right? I need to be her latest choice of guys she wants to date. But how? What do I have to do?

I thought of certain possibilities on how to win her over. A smile crept on my face as I kept on thinking. Dez tapped me on the shoulder, which makes me turn back to the real world. "Stop smiling and start paying attention! Those grades aren't gonna get higher by themselves you know?", he said. "Right, I was just... Sorry", I said and start listening to the teacher. He shook his head and started paying attention as well. Yes, my grades aren't that good. Mainly because I kept being distracted by thinking about Ally and daydreaming that one day she would be mine. I can't help it okay? She's just...something.

I looked to where Ally is seating and smiled. Her eyebrows burrows in concentration as she took notes of what the teacher is saying. I'm gonna win your heart, Miss Dawson. I'll just have to figure out how..

**And that is the first chapter! I would try to upload as frequently as possible! Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** guys!** Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally except for the plot**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

I walked quietly to my next class while putting my hands in my pocket. It's the 6th period which means History. I managed to shift away from the students which were flooding the main hallway. After getting myself into a spot where there is not that crowded, I started walking in a straight form slowly. Well that is something bumped harshly into me.

"Ow!" I said after the person bumped me. I started rubbing my shoulders as I looked to the person who apparently fell to the floor. I think she's a girl.

The girl finally stood up and now is standing face-to-face with me. "I am so sorry! I was trying to get to class early, so I ran. I didn't see you there! Again, I am SO very sorry! I'll watch where I'm going next time! I promise!", the girl said.

I zoned out immediately when I noticed who that girl was. Its's Ally! Ally freaking Dawson! I just stared at her while she apologize, not really listening to what she said while my mind went somewhere else. Then I heard her clear her throat. "Are you ok? Does it hurt? Should I take you to the nurse or something?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

I immediately shook my head and answered "N-no! I am fine! I-I-uh.. It doesn't hurt.. Re-really.." I mentally face palmed myself. **_Really Austin_**_**really..**_

"Well okay then. Oh and by the way, I'm Ally, nice to meet you!", she said as she sticks her arm out to shake my hand. As I reached to her hand, I answered nervously "I'm uh A-Austin, n-nice to meet you too.. Haha-ha..ha." "Hey don't we have history together? Since its our next class, wanna walk to class together? Maybe we can get to talk a little and get to know each other!" Ally said cheerfully.

Walk? To class? **_Together?_**With Ally? Ally wants to get to know me? I can feel my heart beats faster, like it's pounding my ribcage. I swallowed a large gulp before gathering the courage to answer. "Yes, that would be great" I answered her. She chuckled and said "Well then come on! We don't want to be late!". Her laugh is the most beautiful thing I have heard. And the bright expression on her face makes me wanna melt away.

* * *

We chatted about a few things. I learned that she is the only child and her dad owns a music store im the Miami Mall.

"Wait a minute, you like music too?!" My eyes practically bulged outside of my face as she mentioned that her dad owns a music store. "Yeah.. Music has been my passion ever since I was little", she answered with a soft but happy tone. "So I'm guessing you like music too?", she added. "Mhm" I answered while nodding, "It's always been a passion of mine too. There's just something about it that makes music easier to be expressed than words could ever do." Her eyes sparkled while she nodded enthusiastically. "That's what got me into music too!", she said.

I can't believe it. She likes music too? Beauty, brain, popular, kind, and likes music?! Can she get anymore perfect? I feel my face burning up and my heartbeat beats faster.

* * *

As we reached into the classroom she immediately walked to her seat. Before sitting, she turned around and said, "Oh, and it was nice meeting you Austin!" She smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back to her. "Nice..finally meeting you too Ally.." I muttered under my breath.

I sat down on my seat and saw Dez smirking towards me. "Sooo.. What was that?", he nudged my shoulder. "What was what?", I replied while I knew exactly what he talking about. "You know, you walked in the class with Ally. What was that about?", he said as the smirk in his face got bigger.

"It was nothing, really. She just happen to bump into me and we decided to walk to class together and on the way we talked and get to knoe eah other a little", I said with a shrug. I'm trying to play it cool but I know I failed. A blush appeared in my cheek and apparently Dez noticed.

"Awww.. Little Austy is blushing" Dez said with a mocking tone. "Shut up!", I said while I turned into another direction.

The teacher came in and started the lesson. But again, I kinda zoned out. I kept on replaying the scene that happened between me and Ally. I covered my mouth to keep myself from smiling.

Then a thought snapped into my head. Since Ally knows me now, I can try getting closer to her to win her over! I can be her friend first, then maybe eventually she will fall for me! Well, actually I'll think about the details later.

I turned to look at Ally. She was facing the whiteboard with a serious face while once in a while turned to her notebook and scribble some notes. Ah, typical straight A students.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you like it. Keep on reviewing, it means alot! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Follow me on twitter heyitsr5!**

**Oh and I'm sorry if there are ay typos in the previous chapters, I type using either my phone or iPad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally except for the plot**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I could feel a certain rush in my body. Not a nice one, but a nervous one.I tried to keep my hands in my pocket to calm myself down. You can do this Austin, you can do this. I stared at the direction of a certain brunette in front of her locker. She was talking to some of her friends, so I decided to wait for awhile. Then I remembered me and Dez's conversation the other day.

_**The cafeteria was crowded by a bunch of students sitting and chatting while munching on their food. Dez and I sat in a table face to face. We were just eating our foods silently, until Dez broke the silence.**_

_**"You should talk to her", Dez said as he sip on his orange juice.**_

_**I looked up from my food and faced him. I tilted my head and shot him a confused look. "What are yout talking about?"**_

_**Dez rolled his eyes and said, "Duh! Ally! You should go talk to her."**_

_**"But I talked to her two days ago!" I complained. Which I did, after that 'incident'. I never really talked to her after that though.**_

_**Dez put his cup down on the table and crossed his arms. "I know, but have you ever talked to her ever since?" He leaned back to his seat and raised one eyebrow.**_

_**"Umm.. Well..no" I said as I looked back down to my food. "I didn't really have a chance to talk to her. She's always with her friends, and I can't talk to her in front her friends. What if I embarrased myself?"**_

_**"Well then wait till her friends are gone."**_

_**"B-but.." I stammered. I can't just walk up there and start a conversation! **_

_**"Austin", he said with and encouraging look. I looked at him and I'm pretty much amazed. What on earth happened to him? He was, well, to be honest, a little bit..weird. He wears goofy clothes, says the stupidest things, have weird things in his backpack like 12 different kinds of jelly. Now he got much wiser. Well he still wears goofy clothes and have some weird things in his bag, but he sure have changed.**_

_**"You can do it! I know you can! Just wait till' her friends go away and talk to her! Its not that hard!", he said.**_

_**"That's what you think", I scoffed.**_

_**"I'll have you know, I've talked to several girls and pretty much nailed it." He said in a proud tone.**_

_**I just smiled and shook my head. For all I know, everytime he talked to a girl, she just looked at him in a weird way and ran away.**_

_**"Riiight" I said in a sarcastic tone.**_

_**"But seriously though", Dez said with a serious face. "Talk to her and get to know her."**_

_**"Okay, I'll try."**_

After I saw Ally finally alone, I tried gathering my courage and confidence and start walking to her locker. As I stood in front of her, I took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh.

I swallowed a big gulp and finally cleared my throat. Ally closed her locker door and looked at me. Her face turned bright and she smiled.

"Oh hey Austin!" Ally said. "Hi Ally" I finally managed to say. "How are you?", I added while I fidget my hands.

"I'm fine, thank you" Ally answered with a polite tone.

Then an awkard silence fell. I rocked my feet back and forth while thinking of what to say. She just looked at the floor and back at me. She can't seem to find anything to talk about.

Until she broke the silence. "So.. How's your school life? Any difficulties in certain subject?", she said.

"Um well actually.. I have this hard math homework I have to do. And when I said hard, I mean like HARD" I answered.

She looks like she's thinking about something for a bit then finally answered "..I can help you."

I almost literally choked. I looked at her in disbelief. Her face does seems completely genuine and honest..

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I do well in math, maybe I can help you. Should I come over your house tomorrow after school at..let's just say 6?"

My tongue seems twisted because I can't seem to say a thing. My mind feels so jumbled as I tried to find the right things to say. I finally opened my mouth and said "Yeah that will be great. See you then?"

She smiled widely and said "Okay then. Bye Austin! Looking forward to it!" She gave me a small wave and turned and started walking away. I just stood there and keep replaying what just happened. After accepting the fact that I wasn't daydreaming, I started rushing to go find Dez.

I can't wait to tell him about this. I really need to see the look on his face.

"Whoaa congrats dude!" He said. Then we did our famous "Whaddup!" handshake. I just smiled goofily and told him how happy I felt. We stayed and talked for a few minutes until we heard the bell ring.

We said goodbye and walked to our own classes.

I still can't believe all of these are happening. First, we talked, walked to class together, and tomorrow she's coming over to teach me math! I felt a relieving rush in my body.

Today's another good day..

**Soo.. Did you liked it? Review please!**

**Ps: don't be afraid to give some critics, I might as well improve!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! Well since no one really reads author's note, let's get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally except for the plot**

* * *

Austin paced back and forth in his bedroom. His hands are starting to get sweaty. His face has a rather panicked look, mixed with excitement. His mind keeps on racing on several thoughts. As he keeps on thinking, paced faster and faster. **_You'll be okay, you'll be_** **okay, **he tought to himself.

**Austin's POV**

I tried playing cool. I strummed my guitar and tried playing a few chords. It didn't work. I washed my face with cool, running water from the bathroom sink. It didn't work. I layed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It only made it worse. So I stood up and start pacing back and forth.

There's so many thoughts lingering in my head. She's coming over in any minute. This could be my big chance to make a move. But what do I have to do? I don'twant to make her uncomfortable. I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the mirror. I wore a dark blue shirt buttoned neatly with black jeans. I mess with my hair a little, just to make it look more natural.

After what feels like centuries, I heard my doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I ran to the door before anyone can. I tidied my shirt a little and sighed. _**This is it.**_I grabbed the doorknob and looked at her. I immediately froze.

I looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a turqoise and black stripes t-shirt, a black vest, dark blue skinny jeans, and yellow flats. Her hair is curled like always, and I can tell she is not wearing any make up. But she looks absolutely beautiful. Even her lips seems glossy without lip gloss.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You keep on staring at me" she answered with a suspicious look.

I blushed a little and said, "No it's not like that, you just look..great."

And now it's her turn to blush. She smiled and said "Aww you're so sweet! Thank you!"

I smiled back and gestured her to come in. She took a quick look around the house. I am very lucky now, cause my house is currently in a clean and tidy condition. "You have a lovely house here", Ally said. "Thanks", I answered her.

I asked her to follow me into the living room. I gestured for her to sit down. "I'll be right back", I said as I leave the living room.

I came back a few minutes later with my math book, two glasses of apple juice, and some cashew nuts put in a bowl. She smiled at as I took a seat next to her on the sofa. I set the drinks and snack on the table and put my math book on my lap.

"So, shall we get started?". Ally nodded and took a peek at the page on my book which I showed her.

We finised the homework an hour later. Ally is an _**AMAZING**_ teacher. Better than my teacher, I should say. She makes me understand everything well. She even made math seems fun! I thought that was almost impossible. She teaches me slowly but patiently, and cheer when I can figure out a problem.

It's a good thing that she can't hear my heartbeat. My heart keeps beating like crazy. The look on her face gave me butterflies. I can't help it.

"Austin, I need to go now", Ally said. "Why? It's only 7 pm. My parents are coming home soon if you want to stay for dinner." I replied. I really hoped she can stay a little bit longer.

"No Austin I can't. I promised my parents I'll go home for dinner." I felt my heart broke a little. That little glimpse of hope suddenly went away. I let out a fake smile and said "Oh that's okay, I get it. Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

I opened the door for Ally. We said our goodbyes then she left. Her house is just a few blocks away, so she just walked home. I watched her until she was out of sight and close the door.

I ran up to my room and slomp on my bed. I inhaled a deep breath and exhale loudly. I stayed there in that position untill I heard my parents came home. I head to the bathroom and wash my face again.

I'm pretty dissapointed, and I'm aware of that. I thought I can introduce her to my parents. I thought she can stay for about another two hours. I want to spend more time with her.

But she can't.

I wiped my face with a towel and walked back to my room. I sat on a chair and think. I really shouldn't be thinking about this. It's not a big deal anyway. She's just coming over to help me with my homework. Which she did. And she did an amazing job. That's it.

But part of me wanted something more. Part of me wanted to hang out with her as friends. Part of me wanted to watch romantic comedies and snuggle together in the living room. Part of me wanted to show my room with lots of music instruments. Part of me wanted to see her play those music instruments.

Calm down Austin. It's not that big of a deal. She can't disobey her parents.

* * *

After dinner I walked upstairs to my room. I decided to text her. One of the good things that happened is that we exchanged each other's numbers. I started typing a text to her. After analyzing lots of times, I clicked the 'send' button.

I waited for a few minutes untill I got a reply.

_**From: Austin**_

_**To: Ally**_

_**Hey it's me! Thanks for helping me today. It means a lot to me. Who knew someone can make math looks fun! :p**_

_**From: Ally**_

_**To: Austin**_

_**Aww your're welcome. It's a pleasure to teach you, I love teaching people! **_

_**P.s.: math IS fun**_

_**I rolled my eyes and smiled at her reply. I started typing back.**_

_**From: Austin**_

_**To: Ally**_

_**Whatever you say Miss Dawson.. ;D**_

_**From: Ally**_

_**To: Austin**_

_**Hahaha :p**_

_**Anyway I am SO SORRY I can't hang a bit longer today :/ I already kinda promised my parents. It's nice hanging with you tho :)**_

_**I sighed. Well at least she feels sorry.. And she does seem like she mean it. **_

_**From: Austin**_

_**To: Ally**_

_**It's okay actually. I understand. Wished we could hang longer too :(**_

_**Maybe some other time?**_

_**I freezed while waiting for a reply. My hands tapped the edge of my desk until i heard my phone buzz. I immediately opened it. If I didn't control myself, I would've screamed like a girl.**_

_**From: Ally **_

_**To: Austin**_

_**Sure! How about this Saturday? You can pick the activity**_

_**From: Austin**_

_**To: Ally**_

_**Saturday seems cool. We can grab some ice cream or watch a movie. You in?**_

_**From: Ally**_

_**To: Austin**_

_**That sounds great! Pick me up at 7:30 pm**_

_**From: Austin **_

_**To: Ally**_

_**Cool. See you then :)**_

I closed my phone and jumped to bed. This is totally a moodbooster. I even forgot what happened before. I laid down with a smile on my face and eventually drift to sleep.

* * *

"Soooo..." Dez said. "So what?" I asked.

"How the study date go?" He asked with a grin.

"Nothing much, she just helped me with my homework. No big deal."

"No big deal huh? Then why are you smiling and blushing?"

I looked at the floor. Was I really blushing?

"Nothing really happened. But she is an awesome teacher."

"Better than Mr Collins?"

"Better than Mr Collins" I repeated with a nod. Dez looked at me and asked again. "Did you do anything afterwards?"

"No.. She promised her parents she would have dinner at home" I said with a sad tone. "But guess what happened?", I said, now in a happy tone.

"What?", Dez asked in confusion.

"We are hanging out this Saturday!" I squealed. Yes, I squealed. I was that happy.

"Awesome!" He said. Then we did our regular handshake.

"So is this um.. A date?" he asked. I thought for a while and shook my head.

"Nah, more like two friends hanging out."

"So when are you planning to ask her on a real date?" he asked again.I stayed silent for a few moments. I really don't know. We just started hanging out, maybe not so soon.

"I don't know Dez. Maybe not so soon, I wanted to be her friend first."

Dez nodded with a serious look on his face. "I understand bro. But don't take too long, or someone will snatch her away first" he said.

Suddenly, I am reminded that I have lots of competitors too. Lots of guys want her. I am not the only one.

If I don't act fast, I lose.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys so much. I mean it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally except for the plot**

* * *

_**Flashback~**_

_**From: Austin**_

_**To: Ally**_

_**Hey it's me! Thanks for helping me today. It means a lot to me. Who knew someone can make math looks fun! :p**_

_**From: Ally**_

_**To: Austin**_

_**Aww your're welcome. It's a pleasure to teach you, I love teaching people!**_

_**P.s.: math IS fun**_

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her reply. I started typing back.

_**From: Austin**_

_**To: Ally**_

_**Whatever you say Miss Dawson.. ;D**_

_**From: Ally**_

_**To: Austin**_

_**Hahaha :p**_

_**Anyway I am SO SORRY I can't hang a bit longer today :/ I already kinda promised my parents. It's nice hanging with you tho :)**_

I sighed. Well at least she feels sorry.. And she does seem like she mean it.

_**From: Austin**_

_**To: Ally**_

_**It's okay actually. I understand. Wished we could hang longer too :(**_

_**Maybe some other time?**_

I freezed while waiting for a reply. My hands tapped the edge of my desk until i heard my phone buzz. I immediately opened it. If I didn't control myself, I would've screamed like a girl.

_**From: Ally**_

_**To: Austin**_

_**Sure! How about this Saturday? You can pick the activity**_

_**From: Austin**_

_**To: Ally**_

_**Saturday seems cool. We can grab some ice cream or watch a movie. You in?**_

_**From: Ally**_

_**To: Austin**_

_**That sounds great! Pick me up at 7:30 pm**_

_**From: Austin**_

_**To: Ally**_

_**Cool. See you then :)**_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I went to the bathroom, carrying a new and clean towel. I undressed myself, stepped into the shower, and turn the shower on. I set the temperature to be warm. I relaxed as the soothing water runs on my body.

After I finished, I took the towel and dried off my body. I then took another towel and wrapped my wet hair with it. I walked into my room and started drying my hair with the hair dryer. Then, took a curling iron and start curling my hair, the way I always do.

Then I started picking out clothes. I finally picked a simple red dress. Not too formal, not too casual. After I put it on, I applied some make up. Not that much, just some light and basic ones.

I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table. It was 7:45 pm. 15 minutes until Austin's arrival.

Figuring there's still enough time, I walked to my desk and took my songbook/diary. I tried figuring out the lyrics for this new song I'm working on. I tapped my pencil while humming to the tune.

Yes, I write songs. I'm pretty good at it, to be honest. Sadly, I don't have a chance to sing it to anyone. People don't even know I write songs. Well, except my best friend Trish. She knows that I like to write songs. She's the only person I have ever performed for before.

It's not that Ii have any stage frights, I'm just afraid of people's reaction. I'm aware of my popularity at school. I'm afraid of what people will think of me writing songs. Because to me, it sounds kind of nerdy. However, music and songwriting is a passion. My dream school is MUNY (Music University of New York). It's miles away from Miami but that's where I wanna go. That's where my passion is.

I looked at the clock again. 7:58. Better go downstairs, Austin is coming any minute.

You see, I agreed to 'hang' with Austin a few days ago. I like that guy. You know, as a friend. He's sweet, kind, polite (not like most guys in school), and to be honest..extremely good looking. I always think of him as a friend but come on, girls who don't see that Austin is attractive is possibly blind.

I heard a knock at the door at exactly 7:00 pm. I opened the door and saw Austin. He looks casual, just unbuttoned shirt with a t-shirt underneath, with a whistle necklace.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." I chuckled.

I grabbed my purse and said goodbye to my dad.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The mall is not that far away, so we decided to walk. We walked quietly for like 5 minutes.

I can't seem to find a conversation topic. I tried thinking of some stuffs, but they seem pretty lame. We stayed silent until she decided to start the conversation.

"Umm..so what are we gonna do?" She speaks.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" I asked, trying to be a gentleman.

She tilted her head as she thought. Then she straightened back her head as an idea popped up.

"Want to grab some dinner? There's this place called Melody Diner where the waiters and waitresses sing and stuff" she said cheerfully.

"Singing waiters? That sounds fun. I'm in!" I answered.

About 7 minutes later, we arrived at the Miami Mall. We head directly to the Melody Diner. We chose a booth and sat down. She scoots in one booth and I sat down across her. So now, basically we're face to face.

There was a few moments of silence after the waitress took our order. She's right, the waiter and waitresses do sing! And I think its amazing, since I'm a music lover myself.

"So, you like the place?" She finally said.

"Yeah it's cool. You come here often?" I replied.

She shook her head and answered "Not really, I usually eat at the food court. But once in a while I come here after working in Sonic Boom with Trish."

"I forgot your dad owns a music store" I chuckled. "So... Since when are you interested in music?"

I can see the sparkle in her eyes as her eyes widened. Her face is like a puppy as if the owner calls its name. She must really like music.

"Since I was born! My parents always told me that I always tap my feet and clap my hands in a nice rhythm when I was a baby. I started writing songs when I was 5. I play the piano and a little bit of guitar." She seems so happy, it made my heart flutter.

"I have liked music since forever too! I can play almost all of the instruments! Like guitar, piano, trumpet, drum, harmonica, and stuffs. The guitar is my favorite though. I can't write songs. And by can't, I mean _**can't**_" I explained.

She chuckled when she said I can't write songs. It's true. I tried writing a few, and they were HORRIBLE. And it's interesting that she can write songs. Maybe we can work together or something..

_**Don't get your hopes high Austin, don't get your hopes high.**_

"My dream is to be a musician" Ally stated.

"Well, my dream is to be a famous singer or pop star" I said.

We talked and talked about music until the food came. After the food came, we still talked about music while eating.

While we were talking, I can feel a weight lifted up from me. It's like the tension was finally gone. It seems like music is something that connect us together.

_**Interesting..**_

* * *

After we finished eating, we paid our own food. I wanted to pay for her, but she insisted on paying her own.

She invited me to come to Sonic Boom. When I got there, my jaw literally dropped. There were so many music instruments. Guitars, flute, violin, electric guitars, and CDs lining up tidily on the shelves.

After looking around, she lead me upstairs.

"This is the practice room" she said gesturing to the whole room.

It was really cool. Orange sofas, a piano, a fridge, a big shiny 'A' letter that lits up, and many more.

"I come here in between shifts, usually to play the piano, write songs, or maybe just chill" she said as she sat on the piano bench.

"What's this?" I asked while reaching a brown leather book with a sparkly 'A' on the cover.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book." She said in a cold voice.

I raised my hands in defense. "Okay, I won't touch. But what is it? Is it yours?"

She exhale deeply and said "Sorry, I didn't mean that. It's my song writing book plus my diary. I never let anyone read it or even touch it, not even Trish."

I nodded to show that I got it. "I promise, I won't touch it or read it."

She smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

* * *

It's 9:30 p.m. We walked down the neighborhood street quietly, only the sound of our foot steps are heard. The night breeze blew. It was really cool and relaxing, it made me sigh.

The moon shone brightly tonight. Her face looks beautiful under the moonlight, which made my heart beat faster.

We didn't say anything on the way to her house. We just stayed silent all the time and decided to enjoy the quiet night environment.

When we reached her house, I walked her to her front door. She stood in front of the door and turned around.

"Thanks for today Austin. I had a good time." She smiled.

I smiled back. "I had a good time too Ally. It was nice hanging with you."

"Shall we hang again?" I asked. I bit my lip waiting for her answer.

"Yes, we shall" she said in a _classy_ accent.

We said our goodbyes. She went into her house. I stood in front of the doorway for a few moments before turning my heels and walked home.

* * *

**Well that's it for now!**

**Review review review! It means a lot!**

**p.s.: the reason why I put a flashback is because there are some sentences which are Austin's thought and not part of the text but I made it into bold and italics too :/ so I made the right one here, incase you are confused of it in the previous chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! I see nice reviews so far!**

**Follow me on twitter heyitsr5, I have like 11 followers :|**

**Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

So as you see, last Saturday went well.

We ate at Melody Diner, chatted about music, and she invited me to Sonic Boom.

And since it's Monday, I have to face her at school. I'm not as nervous as I used to. I mean, we're friends now, right? Dez told me that I should ask her out soon. Like, on a date. Yesterday was totally _not _a date! It was just two friends hanging out. Or so how I see it..

I'm going to see her in history again today. I braced myself and walked to class. I saw her talking to Trish. When she saw me, she called my name and waved. I can feel the butterflies inside my stomach.

"Hey Austin!" she beamed.

"Hey Alls!"

_**Alls? Where on earth did that came from?**_

Trish cleared her throat. Ally looked at her and her eyes snapped into realization.

"Oh yeah! Austin this is my best friend Trish, and Trish, this is my new friend Austin" she introduced. **_..New friend Austin huh? _**I stuck my hand out and smiled as she reaches her hand to grab mine. We shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Nice to meet you Austin" Trish said as she pulled back her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Trish."

The three of us chatted about some stuff. Dez came in and I introduced him to both Trish and Ally.

Then finally, the four of us starts chatting around. We talk, laugh, goof off and more. We felt a certain click in us, like the four of us are a perfect group of friends. It felt like I've known them for years. Actually I have known them for years, but we aren't exactly friends. Well except Dez.

The next day at lunch, we decided to sit together. We talked again as usual while eating the cafeteria food. We even made jokes about the lunch lady and the foods in the cafeteria.

I kept finding myself staring at Ally. No matter how many times I looked away, my eyes always landed on her.

She looks like she's glowing when she laughs. I love how her nose cringkle when she laughs. How her glossy lips move with her laughter. How her cheeks got red from laughing too much.

But there's one thing I love the most: the sound of her laughter. It's beautiful, like an angel's laugh. I've never heard an angel's laugh before, but I bet it's something like that. The sound of her laughter makes my heart melts. I got butterflies in my stomach. My heart beats like crazy. It feels like I'm flying and playing on the clouds. Weird, I know, but that's how I feel. Whenever she laughs, I became the happiest boy on earth.

Every time she laughs, it feels like I fell in love with her all over again.

* * *

After school the four of us went by to Sonic Boom. We hang there to accompany Ally while she's working her shift at the store. There wasn't many customers, so we just goof around and talk.

Dez and I almost broke the drums. We played it a little too hard with our hands. Luckily, we stopped before it broke. We decided not to tell Ally about this.

Later that day, we went for ice cream. We sat down at the food court, licking our ice cream.

Ally was just eating her ice cream when she accidentally puts her nose in the cone. When she pulled her nose out, the tip of her nose was white, because of the vanilla ice cream she was eating. We all laughed at her. She rolled her eyes but joined us laughing afterwards.

I took a napkin and held it to Ally's nose. "Here, I'll clean in for you." I gently clean the tip of her nose until the ice cream was completely gone. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I felt really flustered. I swear, I can see Ally's cheek blush too, but just slightly. Dez and Trish just watched us with a smirk on their faces. Well Trish seems to know what's up.

"Thank you Austin, that's very..sweet of you" Ally said with a smile as I finished cleaning her nose.

"No problem, Ally."

* * *

We waited in the practice room as we waited for Ally closing the Sonic Boom. After she finished closing, she went upstairs to the practice room.

"I'm back." She closed the door and sat on the sofa.

"So, what do we do now?" Dez asked.

We tought about any activity we can do until Trish came out with an idea.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Trish said as she snapped her finger.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Let's just play truth or dare. It seems fun! Here's an empty bottle, we could use it as something to spin."

We all nodded and sat down on the floor, in a circle. Trish took the empty bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle. Then, she spun the bottle.

I can see Ally bit her lips as she watched the bottle spin. I can see her hands fiddling in excitement as she watched. And my heart flutters once again.

The bottle slowed down and started coming to a stop. We held our breaths. I don't wanna go first under any circumstances. I don't know why, but I never want to go first in any game. Maybe because I like to watch other people first.

I sighed of relief at the bottle pointed at Dez. I could see Ally and Trish did the same thing as well.

"Well then Dez" I said in an evil tone.

"Truth, or dare?" Trish continued, still in an evil tone.

Dez scratched the back of his head. "Umm.. Dare?" He said in an unsure tone.

Ally, Trish, and I huddled up to discuss on what do we want Dez to do for his dare. I can feel Dez waited nervously. After we agreed, we turned back to face Dez.

"Dez" Ally said in a calm voice.

Dez looked at us, still with a nervous look. An evil smile grew on our faces.

"You have to run around the mall.." Trish continued.

"..with your pants off" I finally said. I saw Dez's eyes went wide as I finished the sentence.

Next, we got Trish. She picked dare too. We asked her to lick the piano in the practice room.

And then, the bottle pointed up at me. I swallowed hard.

"Truth or dare?" Dez asked. I didn't feel like doing anything weird or embarassing, so I decided to pick truth.

"Truth."

The three of them tried to think of things they wanted to know from me. I fiddled my hands nervously. Suddenly, I have a bad feeling about this..

"Austin, who's your crush?" Trish asked.

Aaaandd there it is. _**The deadly question.**_

They waited for my answer. Trish looked at my with a smirk on her face. Dez looked at me with a sympathetic look. Ally just looked at me, waiting for my answer. She leaned forward a little so she can hear my answer.

I started getting more nervous. I looked at Dez, trying to ask for his help. Dez just shrug, he didn't know what to do either.

"We're waiting.." Trish said, with a bored tone.

"Come on Austin, you can tell us. We promise, we won't tell anyone" Ally said with a small smile.

_**"But that person is you!"**_, I screamed internally.

"I...I don't a crush" I managed to say.

"Liar liar pants on fire" Trish said.

I sighed, finally giving up.

"So, there's this girl.." I started.

* * *

**Will Austin tell who he likes? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why don't you guys write down your twitter usernames in the review/PM me. Maybe we can idk talk or I can info you when a chapter is up.**

**Sorry for the wait, my brother keeps using the iPad and my mom keeps using the laptop. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

_**flashback~**_

_**"Truth or dare?" Dez asked. I didn't feel like doing anything weird or embarassing, so I decided to pick truth.**_

_**"Truth."**_

_**The three of them tried to think of things they wanted to know from me. I fiddled my hands nervously. Suddenly, I have a bad feeling about this..**_

_**"Austin, who's your crush?" Trish asked.**_

_**Aaaandd there it is. The deadly question.**_

_**They waited for my answer. Trish looked at my with a smirk on her face. Dez looked at me with a sympathetic look. Ally just looked at me, waiting for my answer. She leaned forward a little so she can hear my answer.**_

_**I started getting more nervous. I looked at Dez, trying to ask for his help. Dez just shrug, he didn't know what to do either.**_

_**"We're waiting.." Trish said, with a bored tone.**_

_**"Come on Austin, you can tell us. We promise, we won't tell anyone" Ally said with a small smile.**_

_**"But that person is you!", I screamed internally.**_

_**"I...I don't have a crush" I managed to say.**_

_**"Liar liar pants on fire" Trish said.**_

_**I sighed, finally giving up.**_

_**"So, there's this girl.." I started.**_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"She pretty, nice, sweet, smart. She goes along with everyone, which makes her very lovable."

Everyone leaned in closer as I spoke. Even Dez, who knew who it was, seems interested in what I was about to say.

"I really really like her..I might get to the point where I love her" I said in a softer tone. "Almost all of the guys go after her. They flirt and tried to impress her. But it never works. That's why I'm too scared to make a move or ask her out. I'm too scared to be rejected."

Ally gave me a sympathetic look. My heart beats faster and my stomach starts to give me butterflies, again. Did she figure out I was talking about her?

"Austin, go for it. You're a great guy, who doesn't want to go out with you?", Ally said, still with a sympathetic look.

Well, uhm, YOU.

"Besides, even if she did reject you, at least you've tried, right?" she added.

This caught my attention. That was exactly what Dez told me. I looked at Dez and saw him smiling and nodding his head. He must felt really proud of himself..

I gave Ally a small smile. "Thanks Ally, that means a lot." Oh you have no idea..

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for, right?" She said while smiling back.

Friends. Right. We're just friends. For now. Or maybe we'll be friends forever?

"Yeah."

After a couple of rounds, we decided to go home since it's getting late. We said our goodbyes and went home. I walked together with Dez while Ally went with Trish.

"Today was something" I started. We walked slowly in our neighborhood, enjoying the night breeze.

"Yeah. That was close man. You're lucky they didn't ask you who exactly it was" Dez said.

"I know.. Good thing Ally didn't know it was me."

We stayed silent for a few moments.

"You know, Trish seems to figure out who it is."

I stopped walking and turned to Dez. "What."

He nodded and said "I saw the expression on her face. At first she was confused but then her face lights up and she looked at Ally."

We started walking slowly again. Maybe Trish knowing about my crush for Ally isn't a bad thing. Since she's Ally's best friend, maybe she can help me out.

"I had an idea! Since Trish is Ally's best friend, maybe she can help me!" I said with excitement.

"That's not a bad idea.." Dez said, nodding. "But you're gonna have to find a moment where she's not around Ally."

He's right. I need to talk to Trish. But I can't do that with Ally around.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"That was fun right?" I asked Trish as we walked.

"Yeah, Austin and Dez are cool" she answered.

We stayed silent for a few moments. We walked home together, since she lives right next to me. We walked silently, enjoying the quiet environment and night breeze. Then I decided to break the silence.

"Who do you think Austin's crush is?" I asked Trish.

Her eyes got wider. I looked at her in confusion and raised an eyebrow. She also gave me a confused look. Actually, it's more of an I-can't-believe-you-didn't-know look.

"Well, I don't know for sure.. But I think I know who" she answered while chuckling.

"Do I know her?" I asked again.

She gave me the same expression as she did before. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it again.

"You seriously don't know?" she asked, still in disbelief.

I just answered with a shrug. I never seen Austin close to a girl before. Well, besides me and Trish. Maybe he's just too shy to talk to her?

And then I got the idea. "Trish!" I exclaimed while shaking her shoulders. "What?"

"I can help Austin to get his crush!" I said, shaking her shoulders again, but harder.

"Huh?" she asked, still confused.

"Maybe I can help Austin to get close to his crush! He's too shy to even talk to her!"

"Ally are you sure? You don't even know who his crush is" Trish replied.

"I can make him tell me" I answered.

"He won't tell" Trish said in a flat tone.

"Of course he will. We're friends, there's nothing to hide, right?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Okay then, whatever you say."

Now, I just have to figure out how to make him tell me who his crush is.

* * *

**Trish's POV**

Ally Dawson, or I should say, Miss Oblivious. Why can't she tell that Austin has a crush on her?!

I've known Austin for like two days, but I can tell about his feelings for Ally. I mean, the way he keeps staring at her is like a helpless puppy in love. And the way he talks to her, the way he acts so nervously around her. I can tell.

When I asked who he has a crush on, it was just to make sure if he really does like Ally. And it turns out, he did.

If he likes someone else, he would've just told us her name. And guess what, he didn't. He didn't even tell us how she looks like. So from that, I knew that he _does _like Ally.

Honestly, only a blind person can't see that. Ally has been my best friend since we were little, I know her well. She might be smart in her academics but she is definitely not smart enough on this kind of stuffs. She is the most oblivious human being I know.

Ally is one of the most popular girls in school. And I know, almost every guy in school crush on her. Lots of guys tried to make a move on her. But she don't know it. She always take that as a 'friendly gesture'. Sure Ally, because a guy giving a girl a box of expensive chocolates and a beautiful bouquet of flower is a 'friendly gesture'.

I tried telling her once, but she just shook her head and denied it. Why can't she see it?!

To be honest, I felt sorry for the guys who tried to make a move on her. They always got friendzoned by her. I could see the disappointed and sad look on their faces.

I think Austin might be perfect for Ally. I don't know why but he's...different from the other guys who likes her. He never tried to make a move on her. He should though, or other guys would snatch her away.

I have a feeling that he is the right one for Ally. You can say I have 'BFF instinct'. Austin is like Ally's other half. Ally is like Austin's other half.

I know, I know. I've known Austin for like a couple of days. I'm just awesome like that.

But seriously though.. He should hurry up and ask her out. My heart said that there's a 60% chance she'll like him back.

We just need to wait.

* * *

**Yay Trish has a POV! :D**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I just wanna shout out to these guys:**

**-LoveShipper**

**-ashray4**

**They keep reviewing me on almost every new chapter :) Thank you so much I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Trish's POV**

"Trish!" I heard someone called my name. I turned around from my locker to see who it was. It was Austin, who apparently just ran to get to me because he's catching for his breath.

"Trish..I..H-h-h..I-i..I need..I need to-" he said while panting.

"Breathe first, THEN talk" I stated.

He stopped to catch his breath for a few moments. After he breathes steadily, he faced me and started to talk.

"I need to ask you a favor." I raised my eyebrows. Austin wanted my favor? What for? But the. Suddenly it hit me. I turned my mouth into an evil grin.

"Does this 'favor' rhymes with Sally Lawson?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh, so you_ do _know" he grumbled. I just chuckled.

"Well duh! Anyone has to be blind to not see it" I said like it was something really obvious. Which it is actually.

"Ally doesn't seem to know that" he muttered. I suddenly felt sorry for him. He's a really nice guy, and he deserves Ally. Maybe I should help him.

"I'll do it."

Austin looked at me with a confused face. "Do what?"

I rolled my eyes. _Wow_, I thought. "I want to help you with Ally silly!"

His face immediately lightens. "You will?!"

I nodded. "Yup. You're different, Austin. I've only known you for a few days but I know you are the perfect one for Ally."

"You..really think so?" he asked while he blushed. I smiled and nodded.

"But how are we gonna make her like me?" he asked again.

"I'm pretty sure by time, she will like you."

"Are you sure?" he asked. This boy sure loves to ask.

"Yes Austin I'm sure. But you need to make a move too. And fast" I stated.

**Austin's POV**

"I know" I said. I looked down to the floor. Trish tapped my shoulder and said "But I will help you. Actually, me and Dez can help you. He knows too right?"

I nodded. "Yes. First person to know, actually."

"Figures" she mumbled. "Well, I better go to class. See you later Austin!"

And with that she closed her locker door and left.

I smiled a little for two seconds. Trish, her best friend has agreed to help me. I am pretty sure I'm one step closer now.

Remind me again why I didn't do this a long time ago?

Oh right, I do remember. I'm a big coward. I would've still stay invisible and do nothing if it's not for the 'crashing incident'.

Come to think of it, her accidentally running into me in the hallway was the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's like a cue for me to start making a move. It's like a destiny. Okay that was too dramatic. But seriously though.. Everything happens for a reason.

* * *

I cannot focus on the lesson in class. I kept on thinking about everything. Ally, of course. She's been on my head for two years (1). The other thing is how Trish can help me get her. I kept on daydreaming until I heard a voice calling my name.

"Mr Moon!" my english teacher, Ms Aiden called me. I snapped back to reality and saw every eye in the class on me. What is going on?

"Uh-uhm.. Yes?" I answered nervously.

"What was the answer to my question I just asked to you?" she asked impatiently.

She was asking me a question?! Darn you Ally, you made me miserable. But nah, it's totally worth it.

"Can you please repeat the question?" I asked. My hands started sweating.

She rolled her eyes. "See, I know you're not paying attention. Please focus on the lesson, Mr Moon."

"Yes Ms Aiden. I'm sorry" I apologized. Ms Aiden just shook her head and continued her lesson.

Well that was close.

* * *

After the last school bell rang, I quickly ran home. My house isn't that far away from school. It's just 15 minutes by walking and 5 minutes by car.

As I reached my house, I ran up upstairs and sprang into my bed. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. I have no idea why I just ran from school. I didn't even say goodbye to Dez.

But something has bugged me. And yes, it has something to do with Ally. I felt my stomach churned as I remembered what happened earlier today.

_**Flashback~**_

**_I walked pass some students, trying to get to the cafeteria. Dez was probably waiting for me. I turned my heels and started walking down the main hallway. Then I saw it._**

**_To be more exact, I saw her. And by her I mean Ally. But she's not alone. No, not with Trish or any of her girlfriends. She was with Max._**

**_Her ex-boyfriend Max. _**

**_I almost had a heart attack. I rubbed my eyes to see if it was real._**

**_It was._**

**_I tried to find a crowded area and hid among the students. I tried to listen to their conversation, but I can't hear it well. All I heard was that Max said "Ally, I'm so sorry. Give me another chance, please?". He looks like he's begging for her to take him back. _**

**_I didn't hear Ally's reply though. Darn I wish I could. I just heard her sigh before speaking. But the students I previously hide with started to walk away. So I walked fast to the cafeteria. It was a good think she didn't see me. _**

**_I reached the cafeteria and ran my hand through my hair. Trish and Dez were right. I HAVE to make a move fast before someone snatch her away!_**

Up until now, I still don't know what Ally's reply to Max was. I really, really, REALLY wish she said no. But Ally's the type of girl who don't disappoint people. No. **_No negative thoughts Austin, no negative__ thoughts._**

Somehow I was reminded with those months where Ally was dating Max. Those painful, 4 months. I had to see her walking down the hallway with her hands holding Max's while laughing, or when Max put his arms around hers and kissed her head. One time, I even caught them kissing. It was short, just like four seconds, but that hurt the most.

I didn't just feel extremely jealous, but also hurt. It's like my heart has been ripped into two. I almost lost hope in those days. But something told me to keep having hope. Hope that someday she'll be mine. Hoping that I'll be the one holding her hand. Putting my arms around her. Kissing her.

The day I found out they broke up was one of the happiest and best moments of my life. Not just me, but all the guys who likes her. I had a very good mood that day.

Until I saw her by her locker. I can't read her expression, but she looked hurt. Trish was comforting her by rubbing her back. She looked like she wanted to cry. My heart broke when I saw that. My happiness was her sadness.

I found out the next day that they broke up because Max cheated on her. I got really mad. Why on earth would anyone cheat on her?! She was so precious and perfect. I would never cheat on her. Ever.

And here I am now, lying on my bed, having flashbacks about her. Nice one, and painful ones. Then I decided it ws the right time.

I reached for my pocket to search for my phone. I sat up on my bed as I pull it out from my pocket. I unlocked it and started texting. This was what the message said.

**To: Dez, Trish**

**From: Austin**

**Please come to my house how! The 'Operation Austin & Ally' first meeting is going to start!**

** -Austin-**

I laid back down while I waited for them.

* * *

**Review please! I would really, really appreciate that!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I wanna ask something.**

**Is the lyric actually 'to be the ****_latest _****choice' or 'to be the ****_lady's _****choice'?**

**Please tell me which is the real one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"So.. What's the plan?" Trish asked.

"Actually, that's exactly why I called you guys here" I said. Trish and Dez nodded.

"Well, what do you had in mind?" Dez asked. I sighed and sat on my bed. "I don't have anything in mind yet. But we have to figure something out... and fast."

Dez seems to notice the expression on my face. Hurt and slightly hopeless. He frowned and tilted his head.

"Okay what's wrong?" he asked.

I quickly put on a fake smile and answered "Nothing. I'm just tired."

He didn't seemed convinced at all. "Austin we've been best friends for a long time. I know something's wrong."

I put on another smile, trying to look more convincing. "I'm fine, really."

Dez shook his head. "Spill" he demanded. I took a deep breath. I can't lie to them.

"I saw Ally talking to Max at school today" I started. Their eyes widened in surprise. After they calmed down a little, I continued. "He said that he was sorry and that he wants her back." I looked down to my feet.

"Well.." Dez spoke up. "What did _she _say?"

"I didn't really hear her answer. That's why I need to know."

"Look Austin, calm down" Trish said as she walked up to me. "I don't think she will take him back."

I looked up at Trish. I quickly stood up from my bed and stood in front of her. "You really think so?" I asked happily.

"I know so" she said while nodding. That lightened up my mood a bit.

Dez and I paced around my bedroom while Trish sat on my bed. We tried to think of the possibilities of how to win Ally..but in a slow and subtle way. We kept on thinking until Dez got an idea.

"Oh! Oh! I know what Austin do for a first step!" he said excitedly. "Really? What?" I asked.

"Ask her about the thing about Max. I know, Trish said she won't accept him back, but still ask her about it. Not just that, but make her tell you how she feels about Max. And you can give her some meaningful advices. That way you can get closer to her" he explained.

I stayed silent to think about it. "I think it's a great idea. I say you do it" Trish said to me.

"It doesn't hurt to try.. But what if she refused to open up?" I said.

Dez rolled his eyes. "You said yourself it doesn't hurt to try, so just try to get her to open up a as much as you can" he said.

I nodded. This might actually work..

* * *

I sat across Ally in the cafeteria. Like we planned yesterday, Dez and Trish decided to eat somewhere across the room, far away from where we're sitting, but they can still spy on us in case something goes wrong.

"Where's Trish and Dez?" she asked while looking in several directions, trying to find them.

"They said they can't join us because they have something to do" I explained.

"Oh, okay then" she said as she continued eating her food. I'm glad she believed that easily.

I waited for a few minutes, so it doesn't seem so sudden. When I decided that's it's the right time, I started. "So Ally, I saw you yesterday."

Ally tilted her head and shot me a confused look. "Umm.. We go to the same school, we're gonna see each other somehow" she chuckled.

"Actually I saw you by your locker yesterday. You were talking to Max."

I can see her whole body tensed after she heard what I said. Suddenly she looked kind of nervous.

"Um oh yeah..that. We were just talking, nothing much" she said nervously.

"I kinda heard your conversation" I said. She tensed again. "N-no not the whole conversation, j-just some o-of it" I stuttered.

Her body seemed to relax a bit but I can still see the tense. "How much did you hear?" she asked with a flat tone.

"Enough" I said. "I definitely heard he was sorry and wanted you back, but I didn't hear you answer because I was 'escorted' by a bunch of students" I said calmly.

"Oh. Well I better go, bye" she said as she stood up from her chair. I stood up and grabbed her hand. Her hands are so soft, but sweaty at the moment.

"Don't go" I said softly.

Ally looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face. She seemed to hesitate at first but she sat back down. I sat down as well.

She sighed deeply and started. "I said no."

I would've jumped for joy that time but she would be suspicious and she seemed quite unstable right now. I gestured for her to go on.

"I already forgive him but I just don't want to take him back again. I'm afraid to get hurt for the same reason like before. I know he promised and he seemed like he really mean it but it's just..I don't know I'm afraid okay" she explained. She looked hurt and as if as tears are ready to fall. I reached out my hand and held hers in mine. She seemed shock with this sudden touch but she relaxed. I started rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"Ally it's okay, I understand. And I do think you made the right decision" I said, trying to calm her down.

She smiled at me. I smiled back. "You know, if a guy is dumb enough to cheat on an awesome and prefect girl like you, I don't think he deserved you."

Her smile got wider. We made eye contact for a few minutes.

"Thanks Austin.. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" she said while chuckling. I smiled back.

"No problem. It's nice helping a friend out."

We realized we were still holding hands. We pulled away quickly and blushed.

"Well now I really need to go. Thanks again Austin, that means a lot to me" she said. She waved at me for the last time and left.

I smiled to myself like an idiot. I looked at the direction of where Dez and Trish were sitting. They were grinning sneakily. Looks like they saw us holding hands.

Let's just say our first plan worked smoothly.

* * *

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are seriously the best! I may not have that much review but still.. I appreciate every single one of it. Thank you! 3**

**P.s.: this is going to be a short chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do ot own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Was I doing the right thing?

I just shared my inner thoughts and feelings to a guy I knew for more than a week.

I mean sure I've told Trish about this before but its was different. Trish is my best friend since forever. I always tell her stuffs that are going on with my life. She tells me as well. We basically understand each other really well.

But he was not Trish.

Yeah, Austin is one of my close friends now. The four of us, including Dez, hang out together quite often now. We get along with each other really well, like we've known each other for years.

And don't get me wrong, Austin is a really great guy. I mean, what he said to me back in the cafeteria was the sweetest thing ever. And that really meant a lot for me.

But was it right to tell him?

Something inside me kept on telling me that I'm _supposed _to tell Austin. I'm not sure but my parents keep on telling me to follow my heart. So I decided to just shrug it away.

I entered my locker combination and opened it. I was putting in my books for my next period when I heard a really familiar voice calling my name.

"Hey Ally!" Trish bubbled up as she walked towards me.

"Hey Trish, how's it going? I didn't see you at lunch today, Austin said you and Dez had something to do" I said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, that. Dez and I had to...discuss about something?" she said, more like asking to herself.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really" I said in flat tone.

"Yes Ally, really" she said with a bright smile. She seemed so..suspicious.

"Are you sure you have nothing to tell me?" I asked, crossing my arms on my chest.

Trish just nodded. "Yup. Well I gotta run, see you later Alli-gator!"

And with that, she was gone.

What was that about?

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was talking with Dez as we were walking in the hallways. Suddenly, Trish ran into us and grabbed us by the collar, dragging us to a less crowded area.

Dez and I frowned as we fixed our shirt. "What was that for" I asked, still frowning.

"You babies" Trish said while shaking her head. "Anyways.." she started, but then stopped to look to the left and right, making sure nobody's eavesdropping.

"She's suspicious" Trish half-scream-half-whispered.

I was confused. I looked at Dez who seemed to look as confused as I was. He just shrugged.

Trish seems to notice the puzzling look on our faces because she face palmed herself and shook her head.

"I was talking about Ally you geniuses. She asked me about why Iwasn't in lunch today and seemed suspicious about it" Trish explained.

Dez and I let out our "Ooohhhhh"s while nodding. Trish just shook her head in annoyance.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

Dez rubbed his hands under his chin and rubbed it, trying to think of something. I put my hands on my hips, waiting for a response from him.

Then suddenly he snapped his hands and his face expression changed.

"Ally is oblivious to guys trying to win her over right?" he said.

"Umm yes?" I answered, not really sure where this is going.

"Well, then we can just let it drop. She's not going to suspect that we are actually helping Austin" he explained.

I dropped my shoulders in relief. I didn't even lnow it tensed before.

"Well then now..case closed?" I asked.

Trish and Dez smiled and nodded. "Case closed" they said at the same time.

So Trish was worried for nothing after all..

* * *

It was the last period of the day. Students are piling in the hallways, putting books in their locker and saying their goodbyes.

I walked quietly through the hallways, trying to get to my locker. I dodged away from what seemed like a never-ending flow of students. I got to my locker and started entering the combination. I opened it and started putting the books in my locker.

Then I felt someone tapped my shoulders. At first, I thought it was just Dez, as usual. But I was wrong.

It was Max.

"Hey Austin" he started. He smiled at me. I tried my best to smile back.

"Hey uhm.. Max. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi. We barely talk to each other so why not?" he said, still smiling.

I did not believe that at all. We never talked to each other. Heck, we never cared about each other. We're like two different worlds. What does he want?

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

Max seemed startled for a second but his smile turned into a smirk. He faced me and leaned on his side on the locker beside me. I have a really bad feeling about this.

"I know you won't believe that excuse" he said, still with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm not that stupid" I said. I let out a sigh. This isn't gonna be one of those nice and friendly conversation.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! ;) I decided to be evil once in a while (I'm notgood at it though**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! I can't find the time to write :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"You see I need a favor."

I raised an eyebrow. He's asking _me _for a favor?

"Um what kind of favor?" I asked nervously.

"I want to get back with Ally" he stated.

And there it is. I was afraid it has something to do with Ally. I gave Max a look. So what does it have to do with me?

He must have seen the expression on my face so he decided to continue. "And I want you to help me."

Before I could say anything, he cut me off. "You seem close with her now, I think you can I don't know, talk her out?"

I still stayed silent, trying to process everything he said. He wants my help to get together with Ally.

Max noticed that I haven't said anything and decided to ask. "So.. Will you do it?"

I can't seem to find the right word to say. My mind seems jumbled. I felt really nervous. If I rejected this, he would hate me and terror me and bully me and many other stuffs. But if I said yes, I had to help him get the one I love, which will break my heart. Besides, Ally said she don't want him back.

_**Just say no Austin, just say no.**_

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I closed it again. I tried opening again but all that came out are mumbled words.

"I uh-um you see.. I don't think- I would but I uh you know.."

Max tilted his head, trying to understand what I said. I took a deep sigh.

"I'll think about it."

He seemed startled and shock. Before I could hear his reply, I turned my heels and walked away as fast as I can.

I could hear him shout "Okay but let me know tomorrow!"

This calls for another meeting.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT NOW?!" Trish yelled. I covered my ears, trying to protect it from all her yelling.

We were in my room, doing another meeting. I told both of them about what happened earlier. Dez seemed to take it well. But not Trish. She started yelling at me and something bad about Max.

Seeing that Trish won't calm down anytime soon, Dez spoke up. "So what did you say?"

Well this caught Trish's attention because she stopped yelling and started listening. "I said I'll think about it."

Trish's eyes widened once again. She opened her mouth to start complaining but Dez calmed her down.

"Now now, let's not start yelling again" he said to her calmly. She calmed down and relaxed.

"Why did you say you'll think about it? You could just said no" she asked softly now.

"I don't know.." I trailed off. "If I said yes, it would mean helping him getting someone I love. But if I said no.. Who knows what he can do to me. He's the captain of the football team! He can call his friends to beat me up or something."

Dez propped his hand under his chin, like he always does when he's thinking. "Say no."

My eyes widened at his response. "Are you trying to kill me?!" I half-yelled.

"I agree with Dez. Say no" Trish agreed. I looked at them confused. They are planning on making me commit suicide.

"But he's a-"

"You're overreacting, he won't do that stuff. Trust me" Dez cut me off.

"Alright fine, I'll say no. But if anything happens to me it's your fault" I said seriously while pointing to both of them.

They laughed at my threat. I can't help let out a chuckle as well.

Sorry Max, not in my watch.

* * *

Same thing like yesterday. I was putting books in my locker. The last bell had just rng, so everyone was crowding the hallways.

"Hey Austin" Max came up and smiled. I forced a smile on my face. "Hey Max."

"So about yesterday.. What do you say?" he asked hopefully.

I swallowed hard before answering. _**It's just a simple no Austin. Two letters: n and o. How is it so hard?!**_

"No." I sighed as I finally managed to say it.

Max took a step back and narrowed his eyes. "What?"he asked in disbelief.

"Sorry Max" I said while shrugging.

I closed my locker door, turned my heels and walked away. Max caught up with me.

"But why?" he asked, still in disbelief.

"She seems like she won't take you back, and I'm not forcing her to do so" I explained.

Max stayed silent for a few seconds. Then suddenly, her eyes lit up, like he just realized something. He smirked at me. Suddenly I felt nervous. Well this doesn't seem good.

"This isn't just about her not wanting me back, is it?" he asked, still smirking.

"Huh?" I said with a puzzling face.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked with a teasing tone.

I widened my eyes in shock. I felt a nervous rush inside my body.

"N-no" I squeaked nervously. Max chuckled.

"It's okay, I get it. She's hot and nice, she's a keeper you know" he said while winking at me.

"Why are you teasing me? Aren't you supposed to be mad because you wanted to get her back?" I asked.

His smile faded and turned into a serious look. He faced me and we locked eyes. I shifted my foot uncomfortably.

"We'll just see what will happen, Moon. We'll just see.." he said. Then, he walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

What did he mean my that?

"_**We'll just see what will happen, Moon. We'll just see.."**_

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it**

**Once again follow me on twitter heyitsr5**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again my fellow readers..**

**I just wanna shoutout to:**

**-LoveShipper**

**-CandyLof**

**-ashray4**

**You guys are AWESOME!**

**Oh and dear CandLof: yes I didn't put Ally in the previous chapter! She's not really part of that plot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I were walking to her locker, stopping by to put her books and pick up the one for the next lesson which is history. We walked while giggling, because I told her a joke earlier. Guess what? She LOVES lame jokes! You know, puns, something other people probably won't laugh at.

And I didn't mind telling her lame jokes. She has the most beautiful laughter ever. She might be Miss Popular outside, but she's a an adorkable nerd inside.

She entered the locker combination and opened it. As soon as she opened it, a white envelope fell near her feet. Ally looked a little shock and confused at the same time. She took a step back and picked the envelope up.

We obsereved it together. In front it said 'To: Ally' in a neat, cursive handwriting. She then opened it and started to read it.

It was a love poem. For her. From another guy. Who likes her. Yay. I started to clench my fist and I barely noticed.

She read it carefully. She smiled as she read through the poem. I read it too, but with a facial expression of jealousy and disgust. This was what the poem said:

_**Dear Ally,**_

_**The sun shines the world during the day**_

_**But you shine my world during the day**_

_**The moon may give light during the dark**_

_**But you are my light in the dark**_

_**You're so beautiful like an angel from the sky**_

_**I love you so much, I hope you'll be mine**_

_**Love, B.W.**_

Umm.. Did he really called that a poem. I would've threw it away if someone ever gave me that poem.

_**Please, you only said that because you're jealous.**_

**I know, shut up.**

"Aww that was so sweet!" she gushed. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "It was?"

"Yeah! I don't know who would write a poem about our friendship.." she answered.

I can't help but held a chuckle. She thought it was a 'friemdly' poem?! Is the girl that blind and oblivious?

She seemed to see my trying to hold back laughter. "What?" she asked while tilting her head.

"You thought that was a poem about friendship?" I chuckled. She nodded eagerly. "Of course! Don't you see those sentences he used? It was all about friendship" she explained.

"But Ally, it has love written all over it! Why can't you see that?" I protested.

Ally shook her head. "Nope I'm pretty sure it's a friendship poem."

I can't believe her. "He said 'I love you so much, I hope you'll be mine". How is that friendly?"

"Love doesn't always have to romantic. It can be in a friendly way too you know" she stated confidently.

"Then how do you explain "I hope you'll be mine"?" I asked.

"He wants me as his friend for himself, silly!" she chuckled as she punched my shoulders lightly.

We kept on debating whether or not it's a love poem. She always find good excuses to say that it's about friendship. Man she is good. We kept on arguing as we walked to history class together.

"Okay fine! Since I'm a gentleman and you don't want to loose this argument.. You win!" I said giving up.

"Ha! I knew it! I was right all along!" she said. She then gave a little victory dance. Which were bad. Emphasis on bad.

After our laughter starts fading, i put on a serious face. "But you know.." I started.

She looked at me. Our eyes were locked to each other's.

"Lots of guys love you, more than in a friendly way."

I then walked to my seat. I didn't even give her a chance to reply. She looks confused but decided to shrug it away.

* * *

History was so boring, as always. I started doodling while the teacher was explaining. I didn't pay attention to what he said. After what seemed like centuries, the class finally ended.

I walked up to Ally. I forgot about what I said to her before I walked to my seat. I waved and smiled, and she did the same thing.

"Hey Ally, so I was thinking.." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park tomorrow after school? You know, just the two of us" I asked nervously.

"Why?" she asked back.

"I don't know, quality Austin & Ally time?" I replied. I have to admit tha was a pretty good save there.

"Sure, that sounds fun" she said, smiling.

"So is that a yes?" I asked, making sure.

She giggled. "Of course, I just said so."

"Cool then! Gotta go now Alls, bye!" I said. I sprinted to the hallways while jumping and pumping my fist to the air and kept on shouting "YES! WOOHOO!". People started looking at me weird, so I decided to stop and act normally.

I saw Ally in a distance, laughing and shaking her head at my behavior. She looked so cute when she does that..

Austin & Ally quality time in the amusement park, here we go.

* * *

**Sorry it isn't that long :p**

**But I think the next chapter will be longer.**

**Thank you for the 52 reviews guys! I know, compared to other fanfics its not that much. But it means a lot to me.**

**And I also cant believe this story have over 6k views! Hahaha**

**Anyways I'll update the next chapter soon so follow this story or me on twitter heyitsr5 to be updated.**

**See you later loves 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I start I wanna apologize for the poem yesterday.. I know it's horrible, I'm not good at making them :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

We're in Phil's Funtown amusement park. Austin invited me yesterday, and I gladly accepted. Too bad Trish and Dez weren't here though. It would be way more fun. But Austin was right, we do need to spend quality time together.

We went there using Austin's parent's car, which he borrowed. I have to say for someone who just got his license two months ago, he drives real smoothly.

We were wandering around, trying to find which ride to ride first. I observed each rides carefully and noticed one thing: they were all big, extreme, rides.

I have always been scared of those kind of rides. I usually ride the more relaxing one like the ferris wheel or something.

"Hey, let's ride that one first!" he said while pointing to a roller coaster. I looked to the ride he was talking about. My heart started beating, seeing how big and tall it was.

"M-maybe we should start from the small rides, yeah" I said nervously.

"Why?" he asked. I didn't reply, because I didn't really know what to say. He then realized how nervous I was and he put on an evil smile.

"You're scared, are you?" he asked while raising his eyebrows. "Whaaattt pffft-no I'm not." I said with my voice one octave higher. "It's just I like to start with little rides first and save the big ones later. You know what they say, save the best for last.." I defended myself.

His smile got wider. "Come onnn" he whined. He fake-pouted his mouth and gave me the puppy eyes. He looked like he was five. The way he was so adorable.. Whoa wait what? Did I just said he was adorable?

**_Don't fall for it Ally, Don't fall for it._**

"Oh alright I'll go!" I said as I raised my hands, surrendering. He then pumped his fists in the air and shouted "Yes!". I shook my head and laughed at how child-like and cute he was..

_**Wait did I just called him cute? Snap out of it Ally!**_

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the line for the ride. I felt a shock of electricity from the touch.

We waited in line quietly. I fiddled my hand which was starting to get sweaty. My heart beats faster as the line got shorter and shorter.

Austin grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Ally you're going to be fine, trust me. It's just a ride" he said softly.

I just nodded at what he said. He let go of my sweaty hand. I felt sorry for making his large, soft, warm hands wet.

We stepped in on the middle side of the coaster. He went inside first, then held his hand out to help me get in. I stepped in nervously and sat down. Austin squeezed my hand again. I looked him right in the eye. His brown eyes looked assuring and spread warmth and comfort all over my body.

"We're gonna be fine. I'm right beside you, Ok? " he said softly. I nodded once again.

I calmed down a little. He's right. I have him by my side.

The ride started and moved slowly. It started to climb to our first drop. I could see the amusement park as we got higher.

I squeezed Austin's hands when we almost reached out drop. He looked at me and mouthed 'We'll be fine'. And with that the ride went down on it's first, highest, drop.

The ride wasn't as bad as I expected. In fact, I had a lot of fun! I felt a certain adrenaline rush inside me, and it felt good.

Austin made me feel safe. We kept holding hands the whole ride. I thought I might even broke his hands. He didn't seem to mind though.

We then rode the rest of the big rides. And through all the rides, we held hands. At first it was because I was scared. But then, I just held it because I wanted to.

Because it reminded me that he was there by my side.

Sure at the first three rides I was definitely terrified. But then I calmed down and decided it wasn't that bad.

Austin seemed like he was having fun. The way he pointed at those rides with a certain sparkle in his eyes. The way he happily dragged me to line up for a ride. To be honest, I was kind of annoyed at first because my wrist hurt from all the dragging. But seeing that expression on his face was definitely priceless. He looks.. Younger.

After hours and hours of adrenaline-pumping rides, we rode our last ride, the ferris wheel. It was pretty huge. Since Austin got to pick all of the rides before, he let me pick a ride. So I chose the ferris wheel.

And that was the right choice. We could see the whole park from up here. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky a blend of orange, red, yellow, and a little bit of light pink. It was a beautiful and breath-taking sight, especially from up here.

We watched the sun set in silence. No, not an awkward one, but a nice, comfortable one. His eyes gazed the sunset. But I could tell he was getting lost in his thoughts.

A wind blew, which made me shiver a little. I shifted closer to Austin and instantly felt his warmth spread through my body.

About twenty minutes later, we got off the ferris wheel. The sky is now dark, and the stans are now lit up by colorful lights. We walked to a hotdog stan and bought ourselves a hotdog. I wanted to pay for myself, but Austin insisted to pay for me. I tried arguing, but he handed the man money before I could say anything. So I gave up and let him.

We walked to the games section while eating our food. And then I saw a stan with a big and cute panda doll, hanging in on the stan's wall as a prize.

I must be looking at the panda for too long, because suddenly Austin said "You like the panda?"

I gave a slight nod. "Yes, it looks so..cuddly."

He didn't answer. Instead, he walked to the stan and hand in a dollar. The man then gave him three ping pong balls, where he had to knock down a tower of cups.

Shockingly, he knocked down the tower of cups in his second try. That was pretty impressive, seeing he only used a small, plastic, ping pong ball. He pointed at the panda. "Give me the panda."

The man congratulated him and gave him the panda. He then gave it to me. "Here's your panda Ally" he said, smiling.

I took the panda and instantly cuddled with it. "Thanks Austin, that was very sweet of you" I said happily, while still cuddling with the panda.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I drove Ally home. We blasted some music from the radio while singing along. Apparently, we both have the same taste on music.

We stopped as we reached her house. We got out of the car. I walked her to her front porch.

As we got in front of the door, she turned around and faced me. She looked so beautiful as her face shone from the porch light. She kind of look younger, especially since she was hugging her panda. She never stopped hugging it since I got her hat doll.

"Thanks for today Austin, I had a really good time."

I smiled at her. "No Ally, thank _you_."

She raised her eyebrows and chuckled. I just smiled wider, seeing her clearly a little confused by my answer. But her next actions were totally unexpected.

She stepped in closer to me. She tiptoed and kissed my cheeks softly. "Goodnight Austin, see you tomorrow."

And with that, she went inside her house and disappeared.

I still stood in front of her door, completely paralyzed of what just happened. She kissed me on the cheek.

_**Oh. My. Gosh.**_

I could feel my heart beat faster and my cheeks redden. I reached out to the spot where she kissed me and touched it. I could feel a smear of lipgloss, fresh from her lips.

Why did she kissed me on the cheek? Do friends do that? Or did she do that because she..

No. It can't be. It's not possible now. Or is it?

Nah.. I was just raising my hope a little too much.

I then shook my head and walked away from the porch and across the front yard. I stepped inside my car and drove home.

I really need to tell Dez & Trish about what happened tomorrow.

* * *

**I totally took Phil's Funtown from the show, so the name isn't mine.**

**P.s.: remember the panda kira won in girlfriend & girl friend? Yeah picture that**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I'm sooo sorry I rarely update :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"OMG really?!" Trish squealed. Her squeal was so loud, my eardrums would've explode.

"Yes, really. She kissed my cheeks and said goodbye" I repeated.

Trish continued to fangirl by herself while Dez patted my back and congratulated me.

We were in my room again, having yet another meeting. I told them about my day at the amusement park with Ally. I told them every single detail of it. Starting from the extreme rides and how we held hands every time, the ferris wheel and the sunset, that I paid for her hotdog, and the panda I won her. Trish kept on squealing and fangirling every time I told them about the 'romantic'. Every time she did, I just rolled my eyes and continued the story.

I had just told them about the kiss on my cheek. Trish squealed louder than before, and I had to cover my ears. Dez looked calm throughout my story-telling, but he did smile on some parts.

I also told them what I felt yesterday. How I felt the butterflies when our fingers interlocked on every ride. How I felt when her tiny hand was engulfed by my large one. That during the whole ferris wheel ride I kept on thinking about her. That I felt warmth when she scooted closer to me because she was shivering. That my heart beat faster and that I was afraid she could hear it.

They listened carefully to every detail. Trish squealed softly while Dez just smiled and nodded his head.

After I finished my story-telling, we decided to think of another plan. We sat on my bed and exchanged our ideas.

We brainstormed for ideas for about an hour now, and we still got nothing. Until Dez came up with an idea. We all nodded in agreement, and decided we should do this tomorrow after school.

They hung up in my room for quite a while before heading to their own house. We talked about other things to get off the 'Ally' topic.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was walking towards my locker, to put down my books and head to the cafeteria for lunch. The hallway was crowded, as always during lunch. I was a few metres away from my locker, until he showed up.

"Hey Ally!" he smiled.

"Oh hey..Max" I said, trying to put a convincing smile.

"So.. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm..fine?" I answered, even though it sounded more like asking a question to myself.

We stood there awkwardly in silence for a few moments. What was he doing here? Why was he trying to talk to me? I was about to ask that when he spoke up.

"So.." he trailed off. He looked like he was debating whether or not to say it. I raised my eyebrows. He looked at me and decided to continue.

"You seem to be pretty close with Austin now" he said.

I smiled at him, a real one this time. **_Austin_**. That name always managed to turn my brain on and light it. No, not in a dirty way. In a nice and bright way. His name kept on echoing in my head for some reason.

"Yes, yes we are. We're close friends now" I answered, still smiling.

"So uhm.. Do you.. Uhm.. Have any feelings for him?" he asked nervously.

I was shocked. Feelings? For Austin? But he's just a friend. I could see his body tensed, waiting for my answer.

"Nope, he's just a friend. I like him but just as friends, nothing more" I explained.

Max seemed to relax, he didn't look tense or nervous like before. I decided to ask him.

"Why?"

"Ermm nothing, just wanted to know" he replied, almost too quickly. "Well then.. Bye" he said. He them walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

I looked at him, confused. Why would he ask that? Why did he care?

**Austin's POV**

I was heading towards the cafeteria. It was lunch period, and the hallway was really crowded. I walked through the hallway where Ally's locker was, hoping to find her there.

And I did. But she wasn't alone. She was talking to Max, again.

And so I decided to eavesdrop, again. I hid not to far from them this time, so I could hear their conversation clearly. Luckily, there was a plant nearby. I hid behind the plant and tried to listen to what they were saying.

At first it was just some 'Hi' and 'how are you's. I could see Ally smiled, but it was just a fake smile. But then this part caught me.

"You seem to be pretty close with Austin now" Max said. I could see Ally smiled brightly as he mentioned my name. No, not a fake smile. A real one. I instantly smiled too.

"Yes, yes we are. We're close friends now" she answered, still smiling. My smile got bigger.

"So uhm.. Do you.. Uhm.. Have any feelings for him?" Max asked nervously.

I was so shock I almost blew my cover. Why would he ask that?! Then I remembered that he wanted her back..

Ally was shock too. Max looked tense while waiting for her answer. I could also feel my heart beating faster as I waited for her answer.

"Nope, he's just a friend. I like him but just as friends, nothing more."

I didn't really know what I expected her to answer. Maybe something like 'Yes, I am hopelessly in love with him'. But I should've known that she still didn't like me. That she only liked me as a friend.

But I can't help but feel slightly hurt. My heart dropped immediately after she said that sentence. My smile faded.

Max relaxed after she said no. I didn't really hear their next conversation, but when I looked at their direction again, he was gone.

I stepped out of my hiding place and speed-walked towards the cafeteria, trying to avoid Ally. If she saw me, she would be suspicious. I finally reached the cafeteria and caught my breath.

Throughout lunch, her voice was still lingering in my brain.

**_"Nope, he's just a friend. I like him but just as friends, nothing more."_** I kept staring and picking on my food, not really eating it. Dez asked me what's up, but I was debating whether or not to tell him. But then I did.

He said he was sorry and he patted me on the back. I gave him a small smile and told him it was nothing.

That only meant one thing: I still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Remember last chapter in the author's note when I said the panda was from gf&gf? I'm so sorry, I mean campers and complications! Whoops!**

**Review pleasee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again my fellow readers!**

**So recently, i read a fanfic called 'All for Austin' and guess what? I cried. And i never cry because of a fanfic. It's so beautiful and the author is just amazing! . You guys should check it out**

**And now let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Me, Ally, Dez, and Trish were in the Sonic Boom, hanging out while Ally was working. Trish was busy reading the magazine, while Dez and I just mess around with the instruments in the store.

I glanced at Ally lots of times, trying to see how she was doing. I love how she handled every customer. She would give them this sincere and bright smile, and act politely.

And I had to say, not all of them were nice. Some kept on complaining about the instruments, or the price, or the service. If I was her, I would just blow up and punched them in the face.

But no, Ally didn't do that. She handled them in a polite and 'appropriate' way with a bright smile, even though deep down she was definitely annoyed. She's too nice. And I love that.

About two hours later, Dez and Trish went home. They told us that they have 'family business' to take care of. Ally believed them, said goodbye to them, and went back to work behind the counter.

But actually, they didn't really have any 'family business'. That was a part of our plan, from what we got from the meeting yesterday. They find an excuse so they can leave early, which leaves me and Ally alone.

After they left, I hung around store for a while, but then I got bored. Ally saw me and told me to wait inside the practice room, since she was going to close up the store soon.

I nodded and went upstairs to the practice room. I sat on the piano bench and looked around, trying to figure out what to do while waiting for Ally.

I saw a guitar in the corner of the room and had an idea. I picked it up and sat back on the piano bench. I started strumming some chords, trying to find a song to play.

A song suddenly popped inside my head. It was a song I wrote, about Ally. Yeah yeah, I told her before that I can't write any songs. And it was true.

I could never really write songs. It was kind of funny how I came up with this song. I was in my room, thinking about Ally. Then suddenly, some sentences came up to me. And then I figured, it would make great song lyrics.

So I arranged them, gave some melody and chords, and ta-da! A song about Ally.

I strummed the chords and started singing, pouring my heart out.

**_You've got them all hypnotized_**

**_Dragging them round by the eyes, oh_**

**_They lined up shoulder to shoulder_**

**_Like dominos you keep knocking them over_**

**_And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you_**

**_And I can fool myself but we both know it's true_**

**_'Cause you walk into the room, g_****_irl you know you got it_**

**_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_**

**_What do I have to do?_**

**_What do I have to do?_**

**_Your'e looking like a queen, walking through the palace_**

**_Falling on my knees, babe I'm loosin' balance_**

**_What do I have to do (oh oh oh)_**

**_To be the latest choice_**

**_Oh oh, oh yeah_**

**_Your lips got me wondering why_**

**_I'm tangled in lame pickup lines, oh_**

**_Something is taking me over_**

**_You got my heart on a rollercoaster_**

**_I'm chasing you around you got your leash on me too_**

**_I wish that I can fool myself but we both know it's true_**

**_'Cause you walk into the room, g_****_irl you know you got it_**

**_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_**

**_What do I have to do?_**

**_What do I have to do?_**

**_Your'e looking like a queen, walking through the palace_**

**_Falling on my knees, babe I'm loosin' balance_**

**_What do I have to do (oh oh oh)_**

**_See I will fly you to Paris, I'll even learn the language_**

**_Vouz avez de trex beaux yeux_**

**_Oh so beautiful_**

**_Climb the Eiffel Tower, touch the moon and call it ours yeah_**

**_'Cause they never shine as bright as you_**

**_When you walk into the room_**

**_I never had the chance_**

**_Tell me what do I have to do?_**

**_What do I have to do?_**

**_'Cause you walk into the room, g_****_irl you know you got it_**

**_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_**

**_What do I have to do?_**

**_What do I have to do?_**

**_Your'e looking like a queen, walking through the palace_**

**_Falling on my knees, babe I'm loosin' balance_**

**_What do I have to do (oh oh oh)_**

**_To be the latest choice_**

**_Oh oh oh.._**

I strummed the last chord and took a deep breath. I meant it. This is exactly how I feel about her. I was getting lost in my thoughts for a few moments.

But then I heard a clapping from the door. I turned around and saw Ally standing by the door, smiling and clapping. My expression was probably something like a deer-in-the-headlights.

I was really shocked. Did she listen to the whole song?

"Austin that was amazing!" she said after she stopped clapping. I gave her a smile. "Thanks Ally."

She took a seat on the sofa, near the piano bench. "Did you wrote that by yourself?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"But I thought you can't write songs?"

"I can't, but this was inspired by someone" I said.

Ally gave a soft smile. "Is it about your crush, is it?" she asked softly.

I looked at the floor and nodded shyly. "Haha.. Yeaah."

"So.. Are you gonna tell me who she is?" she asked.

I lifted my face up so I can face her. Her eyes sparkled, and full of wonder. She looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I really wanted to kiss her and say "It's about you Ally. It's always about you!", then live happily ever after.

But if I kiss her now, she would freak out and never speak to me again.

"I'm sorry Ally, I can't. I would but I can't."

"Do I know her?" she asked, still wondering who. "Yes, you're a close friend of her."

She thought for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Trish?"

I widened my eyes in surprise, shocked by her answer. I shook my head. "Nooooo..no. Trish is a great friend, but no" I answered.

She giggled at my response. She propped her hand under her chin and started thinking again. "Cassidy?"

Cassidy. I forgot her and Ally are also pretty close. She's also pretty. Her dirty blond hair, her perfect nose. She also loves music, she even has a band.

But no, I love Ally. Not Cassidy, Ally.

I shook my head. "Sorry Ally, I can't tell you."

Ally looked disappointed. I really want to tell her who it is, but I can't. Maybe if I had a crush on someone else I would. But I like her. And she's sitting right in front of me.

"Oh come on Austin" she whined, "Maybe I can help you get her.."

I raised my eyebrows. "You would?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I love _love_", she gushed.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Ally, I still can't tell you." Ally looked pretty disappointed, but then brought up a new topic.

We then talked about other things. School, friends, family. We laughed, giggled, and listened well while the other one was talking. We had a great night.

But overall, I'm just glad that we managed to forget about the whole 'crush' thing.

Since it's getting late, we went home. I wanted to walk her home, but she refused. We did walk together for a while, but went to separate our own blocks.

"Bye Ally, see you soon" I said, smiling.

"Bye Austin. Great song by the way" she said.

We smiled and did a quick wave, before going to our own houses.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the AMAZING reviews! Keep on reviewing :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So one of the guest asked me, how many chapters is this stoty going to have? **

**Well, since I have details of each chapter's plot planned out until its ending, I figured i could spill some spoilers ;). This story will have 27 chapters. AND there will be more drama in the later chapters so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I were at the mall, hanging out. Oh you know, just two friends, casually hanging in the Miami Mall. Pshh- no big deal!

We were in the food court, ordering out lunch. Ally ordered some slices of pizza while I just ordered some burger and fries. We found a table for us and sat down. We began munching on our food and talked about some stuffs.

Suddenly, Ally put down her pizza on her plate and faced me. I stopped giggling and faced her too. "So Austin.." she started. Suddenly I felt nervous.

"About your crush.." she continued. Not this talk again!

"Ally I told you, I don't want to tell you" I sighed.

"Oh come on Austin!" she said. She then gave me this irresistable puppy dog face. Her big chocolate eyes, staring right into my eyes, begging me to tell her.

"Nope, not gonna work."

She frowned at me, which made her look adorable. "Well at least describe her" she said.

"I guess that's okay.." I replied. I took a deep breath and started describing her.

"She has a flawless skin. She has a perfect body, not too fat and not too skinny. She has these big, round chocolate eyes that you can stare at all day. Her hair flows so pefectly below her shoulders. Her perfect curls bounces when she walk. She's not pretty, she's beautiful."

Ally looked at me, with a small smile on her face. She seemed to be very interested in this. I didn't want to describe other details because I'm afraid she would find out.

"Can you describe her character?" she asked. I nodded.

"Her character is what I love the most about her. She's not just beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside. She's very kind and polite, even though she's really popular in school. She lightens up the room as soon as she stepped in. She never got into trouble before, because she is basically a good two shoes. She's almost always smiling, and her smile is so beautiful and perfect. Like her laugh. She has the most angelic laugh" I explained.

I could see her eyes sparkled, trying to process everything I just said. I could also tell that she was trying to figure out who the girl is. She looked so awed.

"Austin that girl seemed so..perfect" she said softly.

I nodded my head and smiled. "She is. Well at least to me."

Ally smiled and nodded. But I could see something through that smile. It's nice and genuine but if you look closely, I could see that she kind of forced the smile. There was also some mixed expression on her face. Happy, awed, and..jealously?

I shook my head, trying to get it off my mind. It was probably me, hoping that she would get jealous. But I could've swore I saw a tiny pint of jealously there.

Could it be?

**Ally's POV**

"Can we talk about something else now?" Austin whined.

I giggled and nodded. He seemed so tired of me trying to get him spill who his crush is. But the more he deniedm the more I wanted to know who.

The girl he described seemed so..prefect. I wasn't sure if he was exaggerating or not. But the girl he described seemed too good to be real.

Every description he said about her, I tried to figure it out and matched it with the girls in our school. So far, I didn't find any matches. Weird.

To be honest I slightly felt..jealous. I have no idea why. Maybe I was jealous of that girl for being so perfect, according to Austin. Or maybe I'm just jealous because she managed to grab Austin's heart.

**_No. He's just a friend remember?_**

We then got off the topic, and started talking about other things. We also ate our foods which we abandoned for a while. We were just having a good time.

But something ruined that "good time". Or more precisely, someone.

"Hey, Ally" he said. He then turned to Austin and narrowed his eyes, "Austin."

"Max" Austin replied, as coldly as how Max said his name.

"Sooo.." I said, trying to break the ice. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was here with my friends and I was going to grab some food but then I saw you" he answered, "and him."

"So Ally, you wanna come with me?" he offered. I turned to look at Austin, who looked like he was going to pounce Max. What was with the two of them?

"I'm sorry Max, but I'm here with Austin. I can't just leave him" I apologized. Austin put on a satisfying smile while Max just frowned.

"It won't take long, I promise" he said. I shook my head. "Sorry Max, I don't want to" I replied, trying to keep myself calm.

"Come on Ally, pleaasee" he pleaded. He reached out his hand and grabbed my wrist. I held my breath. I didn't answer.

"She said no Max" Austin answered for me. Max looked at Austin coldly. "I didn't asked you, Moon."

Austin stood up and narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you hear her before? She said no. Stop forcing her."

I also stood up. I blinked back my tears. I hate seeing people fight, I really do. "You guys stop!" I cried as I stood between them. "Austin, I can do this by myself. Thank you" I said. His expression softened but still looked pretty much angry and annoyed.

I turned around and faced Max. "Max, I don't want to come with you. I'm not leaving Austin" I stated. "Fine" he grumbled.

Austin smirked at him. Before Max left, he whispered something in Austin's ears. I can't hear them, although I tried. Austin's eyes widened as he whispered.

Max then turned around and left the food court, mumbling something as he walked away

Austin and I sat back down. He fiddled with his hands and stared at the floor. I tilted my head in confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh."

I took a sip from my drink while still staring at Austin. He looked so..worried. And angry. Then I remembered how Austin and Max acted around eah other. They were so..cold. Like there was a strong tension between them. So I decided to ask him.

"What's with you and Max?"

"Huh?"

"You and Max. You two looked so cold around each other, why?"

Austin stared back at the floor. He looked like he hestitated to tell me about what's going on. But then he looked back up and faced me.

"Something happened between us last week" he said.

"What? Did you guys got into a fight?" I asked worriedly.

Austin giggled and shook his head. "No, no I didn't. He just asked me to do him a..favor."

I knitted my eyeborws. "Favor? What kind of favor?"

"He asked me to help him get back with you."

My eyes widened. He did what?

"What? Why? And why you?"

"He said he was sorry and he wants to get back with you. He told me that since you and I are close friends now, I could help him get closer to you" he explained.

"Oh" was all I managed to say. I can't believe Max. Asking for help from Austin was just plain pathetic.

"So..yeah" Austin said, nervously.

"So what did you answer?" I asked again.

"I said no. I couldn't get you hurt again Ally" he said softly.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Austin" I said. "No problem Alls" he said as he smiled back.

"And thanks for telling me this" I added. Austin just smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. I needed to tell you at some point anyway."

Austin was really sweet. Even Max wasn't as sweet as that when we dated. He was something alright.

And since that moment, his name came back and echoed inside my head again. I managed to get rid of it a few days ago, but it somehow came back.

_Austin Moon_. That's all my brain could say.

* * *

**I know I mentioned this earlier but there's going to be some drama in the later chapters. No, not the next one but a couple of chapters later. **

**Oh, and I'm going on vacation from 3 to 8 of July, so I don't think I can upload anymore chapters on those dates :/ sorry.**

**Anyway, your reviews will be very much appreciated :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I are basically best friends now. We would hung out together, tell each other stories, call and text a lot, and many more. We, including Dez and Trish, were like a pack. We would stick around each other, like we were unseperatable.

But mostly, I was glad and honored to be Ally's best friend. Sometimes, I accompanied her at work, and sometimes I even helped her. We went to an ice cream shop and just talk casually as friends.

We even went to the park and rode the swingset. We would take turn on pushing each other. We even made a small competition on who could swing higher. We both looked so chlidish, but we didn't care. We were just us being us.

It was lunch time. The cafeteria was crowded, as usual. People were lining up, trying to get their foods. Some were holding their tray, finding a place to sit and have their lunch.

Me, Ally, Dez and Trish were sitting together. We ate our lunches while chatting with each other. Suddenly, Ally stood up from her seat and went to get a napkin. She was laughing so hard, she accidently spilled her juice into her pants.

After Ally left, we grew silent. I ate quietly, without taking my eyes off the food tray. But I couldn't help but felt two person staring at me.

I immediately lifted my head and saw Dez and Trish, grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

"Sooo.." Dez started. I still had no idea what he was saying, so I decided to ask again.

"So what?" I asked.

"How's you know.. The progress?" Trish answered instead.

I cocked my head to the side. I still didn't get it. "What kind of progress?"

"You know, the one with you and.." Trish trailed off. She glanced at her sides, making sure nobody's listening. "..Ally" she half-whispered.

"Oh, that." I scratched the back of my neck and stiffled a nervous laugh.

"Well, how's your progress?" Trish asked impatiently.

"We're best friends now" I said nervously.

Trish shook her head. "That wasn't the goal. The goal is to get you and Ally together" Trish said.

I looked down to the floor and sunk in my seat. "I know" I mumbled.

"We'll get there buddy, I promise" Dez said assuringly. "Thanks Dez."

"Hey I'm back" Ally said cheerfully. I straightened my position and smiled. "So what did I miss?" she asked, glancing around the table.

"Nothing." me, Dez, and Trish said in unison.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows. "O-kaay.."

"What did you guys talked about?" she decided to ask again.

"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT AUSTIN'S CRUSH I'M SO SORRY DON'T KILL ME!" Dez spat out. Nice move Dez, nice move.

Trish smacked his head and mumbled something. I saw Ally's expression changed as the word 'crush' was mentioned. But she still smiled brightly as always.

"What about your crush?" she asked.

"She..only think of me as a friend" I said.

"Who is this 'she'?" Ally asked. Oh no not this again..

"Ally I told you, I can't tell you" I whined.

"B-but whyyy" Ally whined back. We sounded like 5 year olds fighting for an ice cream.

**_Because 'she' is you. Duh._**

"Can I at least give a guess?" she asked.

I sighed deeply. "Fine.. But I don't think you'll pick the correct guess" I said.

She smiled sneakily. "We'll see.."

"Rebecca!"

"Nope."

"Sally!"

"Nope."

"Talia!"

"Nope."

"Riley!"

"Nope."

"Hannah?"

"Ew no!"

"Haley?"

"Nope."

"Trish?"

"No!"

She mentioned pretty much every girl on the 11th grade. She kept on mentioning the girl's name. And of course, none of it was true.

"But I've mentioned everyone in our grade except.." her eyes grew wide and her face brightened up. I smiled nervously. Oh no.

"Except who?"

"Cassidy!" she exclaimed. I sighed in relief, I thought she was going to mention herself.

I didn't say anything though. If I said no, then the only girl left is herself, and she will figure it out. But if I said yes, she will think I have a crush on Cassidy. Which I don't.

"I knew it! It is Cassidy!"

"I didn't say that" I defended myself.

"If it's not Cassidy, then who is it? Me?" she laughed.

My eyes widened in shock. I could see Dez and Trish doing the same thing. Ally's laugh started to fade as she saw the looks on our faces.

"Of course not, t-that's just crazy" I laughed nervously. "Besides, we're best friends."

"Oh, right" she said. She was smiling but I could see that she looked..disappointed?

_**Snap out of it Austin!**_

"I think you're Cassidy's type of guy" she said.

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound convincing. I don't really care about Cassidy's type of guy, I care more about Ally's type of guys.

She nodded. "Yeah, you should definitely ask her out!"

"Why should I?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Umm, because you like her!" she exclaimed.

"Oh."

"Come on Austin, don't be afraid to do something. Just make a move" she said.

"Maybe I would. Thanks?"

"No problem. I better be going now, see you guys later!" she said as she stood up from her seat. She then waved at us and left the cafeteria.

"Great, now she thinks I like Cassidy!" I said in frustration.

"Just pretend like you do like Cassidy, maybe it will make her jealous" Dez suggested.

"Nuh-uh. Ally isn't the jealous type" she said as she shook her head.

"Just play it off for now, it's not that hard" Dez said.

"Fine" I mumbled.

Great. Isn't this just great? I have to pretend I have feelings for someone which I actually don't so the person I actually like won't know I like her.

Yeah I know, it sounds complicated.

**Hey guys, I'm back from my vacation! Sorry for the wait. I have a few things I would like to talk about.**

**1. I know this probably isn't my best chapter. Hope u enjoyed it anyways!**

**2. My title IS from R5's song 'What do i have to do' and I found out the correct lyric is 'to be the ladies choice'. Should I change my title or should i keep it this way? PLEASE ANSWER IN THE REVIEW I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**3. Follow me on twitter heyitsr5**

**That's all, thanks and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Sonic Boom was unusually quiet. There were no signs of customers, no sound of cash registers, no sound of the bell ringing everytime the door is opened, signalling that a customer is coming.

The only sound which fill the room was the sound of Ally's pencil, scribbling in her songbook/diary. She was scribbling so fast, I was surprised her pencil didn't broke.

I took a glance around the store. Still, empty.

I decided to approach Ally. I walked to her and sat on top of the counter. She just looked at me for a second then turned her attention back to her book.

I studied her carefully. She would tap her pencil to her chin, as if she was thinking about what to write next. Her eyebrows furrows in concentration as she wrote. She stopped writing and looked at her masterpiece for a while and the corner of her mouth would curve into a small smile. But then she continued writing.

I swing my legs back and forth slowly, so my feet won't hit the counter and made a loud thump. I wanted to take a peek on what Ally was writing so badly, but I remembered that she don't like it when someone read, or even touch, her book. And I respect her privacy.

But sometimes I wonder what she wrote in there. I know it was mostly her songs, it was a songbook after all. But the 'diary' part caught my attention. What could she have written in there? What if it's about me.. Nah. That's just my imagination gone wild. She would probably never wrote about me. Maybe.

5 minutes passed by. I didn't hear the sound of scribbling anymore, so I figured she was done. I turned around to look at her and I was right. She put her pencil down and closed her book. She then placed her book on the shelf below the counter.

"Slow day at work huh?" I started.

She just shrugged and answred, "It happens several times in a month. No biggie."

"Wanna go upstairs to the practice room?" I suggested.

She took a 360 around the store then nodded. "There's no customers anyway so let's go!"

We walked to the practice room. I took a seat on the piano bench while she took a seat on the sofa next to the bench.

We really didn't know what to do. There was an awkward silence, filling the room. Even though we're best friends, this still often happen. I really had no idea why.

"So.. How are you?" I asked, breaking the silence. Really, 'how are you?' How original..

Ally raised on of her eyebrow. "I'm fine thank you, and you?" she replied.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

And once again, there was an awkward silence.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem like you have a lot in mind lately" she asked, breaking the silence this time.

I actually have been thinking a lot lately. I've been thinking about her. As cheesy as it sounds, I think about her 24/7. Before we were friends, she was on my mind a lot. But lately, I think about her more. And I didn't know that it was possible.

"Yeah.. But it's not that important" I said nervously.

"Is it about your crush?" she asked, full of concern.

I nodded shyly. "Yeah.. But it's nothing, really."

"You should ask her out."

I sighed deeply. "I don't think so Ally. I don't think she will ever see me as more than a friend, I feel like giving up."

And it's true. I did felt like giving up. She would probably never like me that way. Sometimes I even wondered, why am I still trying?

Ally reached out her and and gently grabbed my wrist. I felt a spark on my wrist, and impact of the sudden touch. I looked down to the floor so I could hide the light blush that slowly crept on my face.

"Don't. Girls like it when guys fight for her. So go on and do it."

I gazed into her eyes. Her big, chocolate eyes. The pair of eyes that I could stare at forever. That could easily bore into my soul. The one that always gave me hope.

"Thanks Ally. I promise, I _will_ fight for her" I said, smiling. And smiled back and let go of her hand.

"Good."

But in the bottom pit of my heart, something said that I will not be able to keep that promise.

* * *

"I don't know guys, I really feel like giving up" I said. I ran one of my hands through my hair.

"But you promised you will fight for her" Trish snapped.

"But she didn't even know it was about her!" I argued.

"Guys.." Dez said calmly. "Let's no argue."

He then turned around to me. "But Austin, she's right. You did promised her. Even though she didn't know it was her but it was still a promise. Your promise" he stated.

"I know.. It's just..okay" I sighed as I slomped on my bed. We were having another meeting in my bedroom. I had just told them about what happened earlier and how I felt like giving up.

"Just try your best and fight for her.. And we're here to help you" Dez said once again.

"Yeah. Besides, she's right. Girls like it when guys fight for her" Trish added.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me" I thanked them.

"But.." I trailed off. "Why am I still trying? Something in me said that she would never like me that way. But I still bother to try. And I have no idea why.. It somehow frustrates me."

"Because you like her, duh" Trish stated in an obvious tone. I rolled my eyes. "I knew that already Trish.."

"Oh it's more than that. I think you're in love with her" (1) Dez said as he gestured his hand like a bird, flying away. Trish and I looked at him in a weird way. I shook my head at his behavior. That's Dez for you alright.

"Maybe you're right Dez. Maybe I have fallen in love with her.."

* * *

**(1) That line was from campers & complications, which I (sadly) do not own**

**So according to the votes, people say I should keep this title. And I have decided that I will keep the title this way.**

**And i also cant believe i have 100+ reviews! Yaay! Thank you soo much for that!**

**Keep on reviewing :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't find her anywhere.

She promised that we would hang together. She texted me to meet her at 5 p.m. in the Sonic Boom.

She wasn't in the store when I came by. She should've been behind the counter, working. Handing customers their changes and the stuff they bought. But she wasn't there.

Ally isn't the type of girl who came late at appointments. Like she's not the kind of girl who break promises.

I glanced at my watch. 5:03 p.m. So I wasn't too late or too early. She was supposed to be here right now. Where is she?

I decided to look for her in the practice room. I quickly went upstairs, hoping I would find her in the practicing. Perhaps she was just working on another song in her free time.

I opened the door, hoping to see the petite brunette girl on the piano bench.

But she wasn't there.

I sighed and slomped into the sofa. Ally never broke a promise before. And she promised to hang with me and meet me today. Where could she be?

Was she trying to avoid me? Did I do something wrong?

I went back downstairs. Luckily, I saw her dad, looking at some bills at the table near the counter. I decided to ask him about Ally.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dawson" I said as poiltely as possible.

Mr. Dawson looked up and faced me. His face softened and he smiled. I've met him several times, as he was introduced by Ally before. He's a nice, goofy, and funny man. Ally told me that he was really cheap, but I still liked the man anyway. And he liked me too.

"Oh, hi Austin!" He greeted in a cheerful voice. "What can I do for 'ya son?" He asked.

"I was just going to ask, have you seen Ally? She promised me she'll meet me here at 5, but I couldn't find her" I explained.

"Ally went to buy some smoothies 15 minutes ago. She should've come back by now though" he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks Mr. Dawson, I'll go look for her."

"No problem Austin. And please, call me Lester.."

I gave him a last quick smile before rushing out the store to go look for her. She should be around the foodcourt, because that was the only place that had a smoothie place.

I finally reached the cafeteria. I stopped and took a quick break to catch my breath, since I ran here. I then looked around.

It was unusually crowded, since it's a Friday. I tried my best to look through the people to see if I could find the brunette figure.

I finally saw a certain girl, near a table far across from where I am. She looked like she was with someone. A guy someone.

I looked closer to see that she had blonde highlight at the tips of her brunette hair.

I hid beside a plant, huge enough to hide my whole body. I peeked into their direction, making sure if it really is Ally.

And it is Ally. Because why would my jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and heart felt like dropping when he saw her kissing Max?

* * *

I have always hated Monday mornings. I always do.

Monday means the start of the week. The start of school. The start of dreading, boring lessons. Don't get this wrong, I understand how important education is and all but I still never really like school.

But I know a certain someone who actually enjoyed school. And that certain someone happened to be one of the reason I've been dreading to go to school today.

The day passed normally, like it always do. Class, class, class, class, lunch, class, class, class and class. Nothing special.

Except for the fact that I've been ignoring a certain brunette all day. She didn't notice though. She did asked me why but I just said that I was having a bad day. And just as simple as that, she believed me.

The bell for the end of the day finally rang. Students spraing from their classes, flowing the hallway. I dashed in the crowd, trying to find someone. I finally managed to spot her, putting her books in the locker.

I nervously walked to her and stood near her. _You can do this Austin, you can do this._

"Hey Cassidy" I greeted. I gave her my famous 'dashing' smile, or so how Dez named it.

She glanced at me from her locker and looked at me. "Austin?"

I gave her a nod. "That's me.." I squeaked. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Umm.. I was wondering.. If you wanna.. You know.. Go out sometime?" I stuttered. Smooth.

Cassidy didn't answer. Instead, she quirked her eyebrows. I gave her another smile, only nervously this time. She looked at me from my head to the tip of my toes, as if she's analyzing me.

"O-kay.. Sure!" She finally answered. I sighed in relief gave her another smile. She then took a notebook from her locker and ripped out one of the empty pages. She then took a pen and started scribbling something. When she's done, she handed me the small piece of paper.

"Here's my number, just text me when is it and I'll give you my home address" she said, smiling.

"Thanks!" I said, taking the paper from her and shoving it into my backpack.

"I got to go. Bye Austin! See you later!" She said. She closed her locker and waved me a goodbye before turning around and left.

* * *

I immediately slomped into my bed as I reached my bedroom. I didn't even bother throwing my backpack into the corner of my room, like I always do.

I'm just so tired. Not physically, but on the inside. It started last Friday..

I couldn't belive my eyes when I saw Ally kissing Max. I tried slapping myself and tried to think that it was just a dream. And it didn't work.

Ally was kissing Max. My jaw literally dropped, hanging wide open. My eyes widened in shock. I felt like my heart dropped and was coming to a stop. I rubbed my eyes, trying to confirm the sight infront of me. Nope, it wasn't a dream.

I couldn't believe her! I thought she didn't like Max anymore! I thought she said she couldn't trust him anymore! She said she wouldn't take him back!

But there she was, making lip-to-lip contact with Max.

I stood up from my hiding place and stormed off. I felt mixed emotions that time. Anger, jealousy, sadness, hopeless. All bottled up into one.

I didn't think Ally was that kind of girl who would go around and kiss a guy, infront of a lot of people. She's too nice. There must be some sort of explanation.

But I didn't care. That was somehow the last straw. Ally, Trish, and Dez encouraged me last week to fight for Ally. I know I promised Ally that I will fight for her. I normally don't break promises but I'm afraid that was the last straw. I can't keep doing this anymore.

I've been thinking all weekend about all of this. I didn't go anywhere during weekends. I stayed home, thinking. I was really, really heartbroken. Then I decided I should start moving on, to forget about Ally.

Then I remembered Cassidy. Ally 'assumed' that I liked Cassidy. So I thought, why not date her instead? She thought me I liked her in the first place anyway. That was why I asked her out earlier.

Speaking of Cassidy..

I sat up from my bed and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I also took my bag and digged for that small piece of paper with Cassidy's number.

I sent a text to her, saying that it's me and that we'll go on a date this saturday. She replied and texted back her address. I smiled slightly at her reply, and texted her back that I can't wait.

Satisfied, I put I phone beside me and let out a sigh. I put my hands behind my head, using it as a pillow. My mind began thinking of how all of this will work out with Cassidy.

Because there was only one thing that had been swirling in my head since I stormed off the mall's cafeteria:

I'm done.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN**

**First of all i am soo sorry for the late update! Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter cause i definitely enjoy writing it :)))**

**Reviewww**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ally's POV**

I hadn't seen Austin that much for the past two weeks. Usually we would meet up at lunch or in the hallways, but I rarely found him. He would usually walk up to my locker and have a small chat before our next class, but he didn't do that. He didn't even sit with me, Trish, and Dez at lunch.

He was still in my History class, but he always came in late. And everytime he passed my seat, he would put his head down. I've seen him in the hallways before. But everytime he saw me, he turned around and walked the opposite direction. One time, we passed by each other in the hallway. He tried to walk away, but I was already too close to him it would be impossible.

"Hey Austin!" I greeted. He didn't answer. Instead, he gave me a small smile and a slight wave and quickly walked away.

During lunch he didn't sit with us anymore. I tried glancing all over the cafeteria but I couldn't find him. And honestly, Austin was pretty easy to spot. Did he miss lunch or?

I tried asking Dez about him, but he didn't know either. He said he had seen Austin several times and talked to him, but mostly it were just small talks.

I don't know whether it was just me, but he looked like he was avoiding us. Or more specifically, avoiding me. Everytime I saw him, he turned around and walk away. Or during history, he never talked to me anymore.

It made me wonder, "What did I do?". Did I do something wrong?

Or maybe he was just tired and tried to get away from anything.

But I was his best friend, he should've at least told me what's wrong. Maybe I could help him or maybe cheer him up. But we never had a real conversation, besides some greetings. Actually, it was me greeting him. He mostly just smiled slightly and waved. Then he would walk away.

I did not know what's wrong with him. But all I wanted was for him to come back.

_*ringgg*_

The last bell of the day rang, signalling that it was time to go home. Students sprang and flooded the hallways, as usual. I walked to my locker, dodging from students coming from the opposite direction. Could feel eyes on me as I walked. Some kids greeted me with a simple "Hi Ally!" or "Hi Ally, nice shirt!" or something. I said my "Hi!" and "Oh thank you!" and kept on walking.

I finally reached my locker and entered my combination. I opened it and started putting my books in my locker. I glanced at the small mirror attached on my locker's door. I could see two people walking towards me.

"Hey!" they both said at the same time. I turned around and saw Trish and Dez standing there, with a smile plastered on their faces.

"Hey guys" I replied as I smiled back. I looked around the hallway, looking for something. Or someone. Trish seems to read my mind after noticing my actions. Her smile faded.

"Sorry Ally, we didn't see Austin either" she said with an apologizing tone.

"Oh" I said softly. I turned around to close my locker, then turned back to face them.

"So, wanna go to the mall later on?" Trish asked. Dez and I nodded. "Yeah sounds great! But I have to work first, maybe I could hang with you guys later on" I answered.

"Cool!" Trish said cheerfully. "Shall we go now?" Dez asked.

"Come on let's go!" I said while gesturing to the school's exit.

* * *

We were at the mall's cafeteria, having a smoothie while talking. Trish and Dez had a conversation about the latest Zalien movie, 'Zaliens 8 My Brains'. I tuned out because I hate horror movies. They are so boring and predictable. What's so cool about that?

But actually the real reason was because I had a lot in mind. Just things and stuff like school, work, Austin. _Austin_. I thought I might actually missed him the most. We hang out and talked before, and had our little "moments". Not seeing him made something inside me empty. I was not even sure why.

"Ally.. Ally.. Ally!" Trish yelled as she kept on snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, w-what?" I snapped out. "I asked you why you haven't touched your smoothie" Dz said.

I looked at my smoothie cup, which was still full. Guess I was too busy with my own mind I forgot about my drink. I took it and started sipping it from the straw.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Trish asked.

"Nothing important" I answered, putting down my cup.

"Then why did you have a frown on your face?" Dez asked.

"Because I hate horrormovies, duh!" I answered with a 'duh' look.

Trish chuckled. "Ally we stopped talking about Zaliens ten minutes ago" she explained. Wait, was I lost in my thoughts for that long?

"Come on, you can tell us anything" Dez said with a smile. Before I could say anything, Trish blurted out.

"Wait.. It's about Austin, is it?" she asked. I looked down to my hands on my lap and gave a small nod.

"Ally I don't even know why he's acting like this" Dez stated.

"I don't know guys, it's like he is trying to avoid me" I said. I played with the loose string on my dress.

"What? Why?" Trish asked.

"I don't even know why.."

"I can talk to him if you want me to" Dez offered. I looked up.

"Really?"

"Sure. I could go to his house and pretend to come over to play video games" he said while shrugging his shoulders. A smile grew on my face.

"Thanks Dez" I smiled.

"No problem."

"Actually, I kinda saw Austin and Cassidy the other day" Trish suddenly blurted out.

"Actually so do I.." I said.

Dez snapped his fingers and spoke up. "I got it! When Austin and I were habing small talks, I think he mentioned that him and Cassidy are dating."

Trish and I both gave Dez a look. "What?" he asked, being oblivious.

"Really Dez you're just saying all of these now?" Trish said flatly.

"Well sorry, I forgot okay?" he apolgized. "Besides, I thought Austin likes A-AHH!" he screamed. He rubbed his arm on the spot where Trish smacked it. She then gave him a look.

"So.. Austin and Cassidy are dating?" I asked, trying to clear things up.

"Pretty much" Dez answered.

"Well good for him then" I said happily as I took my smoothie and started sipping it again.

But something in me tells me that maybe I'm not that happy.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Austin! Dez is here!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I set down my guitar and sprint downstairs. I saw Dez standing by the door with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey man!" I greeted. We then did our special handshake.

We the walked up to my room. I went to my shelf to take my box of various video games.

"So what do you wanna play?" I asked. "Anything."

"Alright then.." I said as I picked out a game and place the CD in my X-box. I turned on the TV and sat on my bed, next to Dez. I grabbed a controller while handing Dez the other one.

After playing for like one hour, we decided to take a break. We were now just laying on my bed, staring at my ceiling.

"So sup? Haven't really seen you in a while.." Dez started the conversation, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine. Just doing stuffs" I casually answered.

"Oh."

Silence came back to the room. Not an awkward one, but a peaceful one.

"So you and Cassidy huh" Dez started again. I chuckled.

"Uh-huh, why?" I asked. "I don't know, it's just that I thought you were crazy for..you know who."

I sat up. "Something kind of..happened" I said. Dez sat up as well and looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

I told him the whole story. The whole thing about Ally and Max kissing in the cafeteria, that I'm done. He listened carefully without interrupting.

"So that's why I've been ignoring Ally. Evertime I see her I get mixed emotions" I sighed. Dez nodded.

"I understand. But I thought you promised that you'll fight for her" Dez reasoned.

"But I'm tired of it Dez. I'm tired of everything."

"At least show up and talk to her again. Ally misses you Austin. We miss you.."

I chuckled. "Dez it was just like two weeks."

He shook his head. "She really misses you. She kept looking around in the cafeteria and hallway for you, even though we were right in front of her."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So?"

"Yesterday in the mall's cafeteria, she zoned out of the conversation because she was thinking of you. She miss you the most Austin."

Ally misses me? She looked around for me? She kept on thinking of me?

"Wow."

"Please Austin, just come back and hang out with us. We all miss you."

I sighed. "Alright fine."

Dez smiled and punched my shoulder lightly. But then his smiled faded.

"Are you sure going out with Cassidy is the best idea?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't even know. Something tells me it was wrong but I just can't help it."

Dez patted my shoulders. "Well it's your decision anyway.." he said.

"But make sure you fix things up before it's too late."

I looked at Dez with a puzzling look. Man this guy can be so wise sometimes.

"I'll try."

* * *

**Hey guysss**

**I am so SORRY that i haven't updated for a long time. **

**For those of you who asked the explanation of why ally was kissing max, it will be revealed in the NEXT CHAPTER. Which i (hopefully) will update soon.**

**Keep reviewing! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so so so so sorry for the late update! i mostly don't have time :/**

**Anyways, hope u guys enjoy this chapter! it has the explanation on why ally and max were kissing, since you guys has been asking alot about it :)**

* * *

**Trish's POV**

"Trish!"

I turned around to see a red-headed boy, panting. He was resting his hands on his knees while bending over, catching his breath. I waited for him to finish so he could speak clearly. When he was done, he stood up straight, revealing the huge height difference between the two of us. Yeah, I'm short, so what?

"Trish, I, I know, I, he, I know why, I.."

"Speak clearly you doof!" I cut. He put his hands on his hips and frowned. His funny expression actually made me want to giggle. Dez then dropped his hands to his sides and took a deep breath.

"I know why Austin has been ignoring Ally," He finally said, clearly this time. I scrunched up my nose.

"So he really has been ignoring Ally?" I asked. Dez nodded.

"Okay, so why was he ingnoring Ally? What did she do?"

He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again and turned around to look at his surroundings. The hallway was almost empty, just a couple of students still lingering around or waiting for their ride. It time to go home anyways. After making sure that the "coast was clear", he turned back to me and spoke.

"Two weeks ago, Austin saw Ally and Max kissing, at the mall's cafeteria.."

"SHE AND MAX WHAT?!"

"Shh I'm not done yet!" Dez shushed. I gestured my hands to tell him to go on.

"He and Ally were planning to meet up at Sonic Boom, but she wasn't there. So he asked Mr. Dawson, who happened to be in the store, where she is. He said that she was out to buy smoothies. So Austin went to the cafeteria and found Ally and Max kissing," Dez explained.

I couldn't believe this. Ally and Max kissed? And she didn't even tell me?

Weird. Ally always tell me everything. Why didn't she tell me about this?

"So that's why he was ignoring her? That didn't really make sense.."

"He said that he was done. That that was the last straw. He is trying to move on from Ally, so he tries dating Cassidy."

"But he can't give up! Didn't he himself promised to keep fighting for Ally?" I protested.

"I asked him that too. But all he said was that he was done."

Silence grew between us. Lots of thoughts were in my head. First of all, why was Ally kissing Max? Second of all, why didn't she tell me? Third of all, why was Austin giving up so easily? What should I do?

"Can't we just do something to fix this?" I asked.

"Maybe. Do you have any idea why Ally and Max were kissing?"

"No, she didn't even tell me she and Max kissed!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Okay calm down. There was probably a good explanation on why she didn't tell you.." Dez said, trying to calm me down.

"Really? Like what?"

"I don't know I'm not a girl!" he exclaimed. "Why don't you ask her why?"

"Me? Ask her why what?" I asked.

Dez rolled his eyes. "Ask her why she kissed Max. Geez."

My cheeks redden in embarrassment. Way the go Trish, you acted like a dumbo in front of a doof.

"Oh, right," I answered. "But what about Austin? What are we gonna do about him?"

"I've talked to Austin and he said he will start hanging out with us again.."

"Great!"

We then said our goodbyes and he went home. I went to the school's parking lot, spotting my old car. It was an old and used car which my parents bought for me for my 16th birthday. I then modified it so now it was painted purple and the seats inside had zebra patterns all over me. My typical style.

My car stood alone in the parking lot. The other cars were all gone from it's spot, driven away from school. I digger for my car keys in my backpack. It took me a while to find them. I wasn't a very well organized person.

As I found them I unlocked my car and opened the door. I slid into the driver's seat while I threw my bag into the passenger's seat next to me.

I then drove away from school to my house. I blasted the radio on the way, singing along to a few songs. I arrived like 5 minutes later. My house actually not that far from school, but being the lazy person I am, I chose to drive to school instead.

I parked my car into the drive way. I unfastened my seatbelt, grabbed my backpack and went inside my house. I said hi to my mom and quickly went upstairs to my room.

I threw my backpack to the corner near where my desk is and jumped into bed. I then reached over to grab the phone on the bedside table. I dialed numbers which I had always memorized in the back of my head.

"Hello?" A faint voice said.

"Hello? Ally?"

"Trish! Hi? What's up?" the voice said, more cheerful this time.

"Are you working today?"

I knew we were on the phone, but I could tell that she was shaking her head. "No, it's my day off. Why?"

"Can you come over to my house? You know, girl times?"

She giggled. "Sure. I'll be there asap."

"Okay cool. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and returned it to the bedside table. I then sit up and sprang towards the door. I ran through the hallway and made my way halfway down the stairs.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Yes sweetie?" she answered, yelling as well.

"When Ally gets here would you tell her to come directly to my room?"

"Okay!"

"Thanks mom!" I yelled, running back to my room.

I had to dig some information from this girl.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I stepped into Trish's porch. I stood in front of the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Mrs. De La Rosa opened it, with a smile on her face.

"Ally! Hi! It's been a while since you came here!"

"Yeah.. I'm kinda busy lately."

"Please, come in, come in!"

I smiled sweetly before stepping in. Trish's house was like my second home. I came here real often since I was little. I love the De La Rosa family too. They are all sweet, yet sometimes sassy, people. They're like a second family for me too.

Trish's mom treated me like her own daughter. Ever since my mom went to Africa to study the wild life, she took care of me like how my mother used to. It's not like I was replacing my mother with someone else, I would never do that. But I just need a motherly figure while my mother was away.

"Trish told you to come upstairs to her room. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" she smiled.

"Thanks", I replied. She then disappeared to the kitchen.

I made my way up to Trish's room. I knocked the door gently before opening it and stepping in.

She was laying on her bed, with her stomach underneath, playing her laptop with her leopard printed headphones. She sure had a 'Loud' taste.

When she saw me, she took off her headphones and closed her laptop.

"Hey girly! Come sit," she said as she patted an empty spot next to her.

I walked to the bed and sat down. "So what are we doing?" I decided to ask.

"Weelllll I actually have something to ask you.." she said while playing with her black and long, curly hair.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"You see.. Ummm... WhywereyouandMaxkissingatthemall'scafeteria?"

"Can you please repeat it a little more slowly?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "I was asking, why were you and Max kissing at the mall's cafeteria?" she repeated, only way slower this time.

I froze. My body suddenly became so tense. How did she know about this? I've never told anyone, even her, about this!

"Whaaaaat? Nooo!" I denied using my high pitched voice I always use when I'm lying.

"Ally I know that voice. You're lying. Now spill."

"H-how did you know about the kiss? I've never told anyone about this" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now, tell me the story on why you were kissing Max!"

"Fine. It started two weeks ago when I promised Austin to meet up at Sonic Boom.."

_**I tapped my pencil to my songbook as I figured out the next lines for the lyrics for my song. I **_**_hummed some melodies. I started scribbling something in my book as I found some lyrics._**

**_Then I felt my throat went dry. I really needed to drink something. But since there was a strict 'Do not eat or drink in the store' rule, I had to get a drink outside._**

**_I glanced at my watch. 4:45 p.m. I had like 15 minutes before Austin got here. _**

**_"Dad I'm going out to buy smoothies, I'll be back in about 10 minutes!" I yelled._**

**_"Okay honey!" my dad yelled back from who-knows-where inside the store. I grabbed my purse and marched out of Sonic Boom. _**

**_I head towards the mall's cafeteria. I went straight towards the smoothie stand. I ordered myself a peach mango smoothie. As I paid for my drink, I went to find some empty seat for me to sit down and drink._**

**_I spotted an empty table and started walking towards it. I was about to sit down when I felt a light tap on my shoulder._**

**_I immediately turned around to see who it was. I stumbled back slightly as I saw who that person was._**

**_"M-max, what are you doing here?" I asked._**

**_"Actually I could ask you the same thing" he smiled._**

**_"Oh."_**

**_"So Ally, wanna go to the movies?" he offered. I quickly shook my head._**

**_"Sorry Max I can't. I promised Austin to hang with him later."_**

**_"How about tomorrow?"_**

**_"Can't."_**

**_"Why not?"_**

**_"I just can't okay?"_**

**_"Ally," he said softly. "come on give me a chance.."_**

**_"No Max I can't risk being hurt by you ever again. I told you that before."_**

**_"But I promise-"_**

**_"No Max, I can't trust you, sorry."_**

**_"Ally-"_**

**_"I'm so sorry I can't-"_**

**_Suddenly, I was cut by his lips crashing into mine. He wrapped his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, so we could get closer. I rested my hands on his chest._**

**_No. It didn't feel right. That wasn't good. That was not supposed to happen._**

**_I pushed him away, disconnecting our lips by force. Anger rushed throughout my whole body. I felt my blood boiling. My ears were hot as if steam were coming out of it._**

**_"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed._**

**_"So-sorry I was too caught up in the moment!" he apologized. _**

**_"Goodbye Max" I said as I grabbed my purse and smoothie and stormed off, leaving him in the cafeteria._**

**_I blinked a few times, trying to stop the tears from running. I ran to the store and instantly marched to the practice room._**

**_My dad didn't really notice me coming in, so he said nothing. After I went inside the practice room, I curled up in the sofa and cried, letting my tears go._**

**_I forgot about my promise to Austin of meeting up. I was way too angry to Max. How could he do that? Didn't I made myself clear enough that I don't want him back?_**

**_After my tears started to dry, I quickly rubbed it away with the back of my hands. I was not letting this get to me anymore. I'll just have to act like nothing happened._**

"So that was pretty much what happened. I'm sorry, I should've at least told you.." I ended my story.

Trish stayed quiet for awhile. But then her face turned red in anger.

"THAT JERK! HE CAN'T JUST GO AROUND AND KISS YOU LIKE THAT! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" she yelled in anger.

I chuckled instead. "Calm down Trish, I'm over it."

"B-but he made you cry! And he will for sure pay for it!"

"Trish," I said with a stern voice. "Do not hurt him. Okay? Don't. He's not worth it."

"Ugh fine!" she scoffed.

"Besides, I didn't return the kiss" I added.

"You didn't? Why?" she asked.

"Because it felt so..wrong.."

"What do you mean by 'wrong'?"

"Like it's not supposed to happen."

"Um it's not remember? That douche wasn't supposed to kiss you!"

"No, I meant it was _wrong. _Like that kiss was supposed to be shared with someone else."

Trish raised her eyebrows. "And that someone is..?"

"I don't know okay? Or at least not yet anyway."

She chuckled lightly. "Don't worry girl. I am pretty sure you'll meet 'the one' soon." she winked.

I laughed and grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. It landed right on her face. She laughed as she grabbed another pillow and threw it at me. We laughed as we keep throwing pillows at each other.

But I really wished that Trish was right. That I'll meet '_the one' _soon.

* * *

**So this is probably one of the longest chapter i have ever written. hope u enjoyed it!**

**Please don't forget to review! I always loved it when i read your reviews :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Austin's POV**

"Whaaaaat? No!"

"Oh come on Austin! I knew everything now!"

Trish crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the school floor impatiently, waiting for my response. She looked at my panic expression and quirked her eyebrow. I kept on staring into the floor while shifting my feet. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Well? Aren't you gonna answer?"

I looked up at her, feeling her glare straight into my eyes, making my eyes felt like it was on fire. I didn't even knew that was possible, but hey, that's Trish for you.

"Fine, yes, I _was_ ignoring Ally on purpose. Happy?" I said as I scowled, finally giving in.

"Because Ally kissed Max and you felt hurt, and that's why you ignored her and _attempt _to date Cassidy. Right?"

My eyes widened as she said this. How the heck did she—

"Dez told me" she said, as if she was reading my mind. Dang, that girl's creepy.

"Actually, he came over to play video games in your house as an excuse to get you to tell him why you've been ignoring Ally," she continued.

I chuckled bitterly. "Of course you would send Dez to do that." That's typical Trish.

She shook her head. "No, not really. He actually volunteered himself. He hates seeing Ally sad. She misses you so much Austin."

"I've heard. Dez told me too."

She didn't say anything. She kept on looking at several directions, as if she was thinking of something. I did the same thing.

"So.." she started. "You and Cassidy huh?"

"You know funny thing, Dez actually said the same thing when he was over my house." I grinned. She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm.

"It's not my fault you're starting to act like him!" I said as I rubbed my arm at the spot she slapped.

"Shut up," she said as she rolled her eyes once again. "So you're really over Ally?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. My hand found its way to the back of my neck. I rubbed my neck, something I always do when I'm nervous.

"Why?" she asked again. "Is it just because of the kiss?"

I took a seat at the wooden bench in front of my locker. "I don't know, the kiss was somehow just a cue."

Trish took a seat next to me. "Cue of what?"

"A cue..that maybe Ally's not the one for me."

"Austin that's nonsense," She spat. "Honestly, I have never seen two people who are _perfect _for each other," she explained. "You and Ally _are _meant to be. And you know it."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know Trish," I looked down the floor. "Ally still hasn't show any signs that she has feelings for me."

"She _really _misses you. Is that not enough sign?"

I didn't answer her question. My eyes were fixed on the floor. '_No that is not quite enough', _I answered in my heart.

"Do you wanna know why Ally and Max kissed?" she spoke up. I lifted my head and looked at her in confusion. She looked serious, like she wasn't kidding.

"Because Ally prefers taking that douche back rather than me?" I answered bitterly. She shook her head.

"No. She was buying a smoothie when Max approached her and asked her to take him back, again. When Ally said no, he just grabbed her and kissed her," she explained.

"Well she must've enjoyed that kiss," I scoffed. I crossed my arms, like a little kid who just lost his candy. I am indeed childish in a way.

"Ally didn't even return the kiss. Instead, she told him to go away. She cried in the practice room afterwards."

Wait, she didn't return the kiss? And that douche made her cry?!

I curled my hands into fist so hard, my knuckles turned white. My blood started to boil as anger flushes throughout my body. Ally _rarely _cries. If she cried, it's for a good reason. And that guy is one of the reasons to make her cry.

"I can't believe he made her cry!" I shouted.

"I know."

"That.. That.. That skunkbag shithead!"

Trish looked at me in surprised. "Whoa there Austin, there's no need to say that. No matter how true that is."

I calmed down a little. My body felt less tense as I calmed down. "Sorry, I was just mad."

Trish chuckled lightly while shaking her head. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"I knew you still care about her," she smiled. My hand started rubbing the back of my neck again.

"Who said I stopped?"

Her smile grew bigger and her eyes sparkled. "Oh my gosh you guys are so cute!" she gushed.

"Shut up Trish," I said as I rolled my eyes. Girls.

"So does this mean you'll break up with Cassidy and try to go after Ally again?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm perfectly happy with Cassidy. I can't afford to get hurt again," I sighed.

"Oh, so dating Cassidy means you won't get hurt?" she asked.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'. "I am pretty sure. She a great girl, you know."

She rolled her eyes, something she has been doing a lot. "Whatever you say, Moon. Whatever you say."

She got up from her seat and brushed off her zebra print leggings. "Well I have to go, my mom will be worried if I got home late. Thanks for the chat." She then started making her way to the school's exit. Suddenly she stopped halfway and turned around, making a squeaky sound. The sound echoed throughout the now empty hallway, which kind of creeped me out.

"Ally really misses you. Try keeping that in mind."

I was about to answer, but she was gone and out the exit door, leaving me alone.

* * *

Funny. That was also what Dez said the other day. I ran my hand through my hair before walking out the door as well.

**_The next day after school_**

"Hey Austin!"

I heard a really familiar voice called my name. I spun around and looked at the person. There standing a few feet away, was the petite brunette. She waved and smiled brightly at me. I gave her a small smile as she walked closer towards me.

"I've been looking for you for a long time! Where have you been? I missed you _so_ much," she said as bubbly as usual. So she **_does _**miss me. Trish and Dez were right after all.

"O-oh you know, I-I've been around. Just kind of busy and..stuff." Yeah. That's why. Great excuse Austin.

"Good, cause I thought you were ignoring me on purpose," she laughed. I laughed along with her. More of a bitter laugh, to be exact.

"Nope, that's not the reason."

**_Liar._**

Oh, shut up!

"So how are you?" she asked. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, which gave me a huge round of butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm fine too. Just have been busy with work and school," she answered. I have this teeny tiny feeling which told me she was lying. But I quickly shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Oh, cool." Nice going Austin.

"Well, do you want to hang after this? You could visit Sonic Boom. My Dad kept on asking where you are," she giggled. The sound of her adorable giggle sent me yet another round of fluttering butterflies in my stomach. Stupid butterflies.

I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off by a certain someone.

"Heeey Austin," the voice said flirtatiously. I turned to the direction from where the voice came from. A slight smile came across my face.

"Hey Cassidy." She gave me a quick peck on my cheeks. The funny part? I didn't feel anything at all. No round of butterflies came. Just..nothing.

I glanced over at Ally. Her smile faded, along with her bubbly personality she had a few seconds before.

"Oh, hey Ally!" Cassidy greeted her with a sweet smile on her face. I could see Ally trying to force out a smile, trying to look fine. "Hey Cassidy!" she greeted back. Her voice sounded like she was forcing it to sound nice. Cassidy didn't seem to notice that though.

"So are we going to Illusion's Magic Café tonight?" Cassidy asked excitedly.

"Yes we are, I've done the reservations," I smiled. Cassidy squealed quietly.

"Ally, you _have _to go to that café. It's this really cool magic-themed restaurant with these magician waitresses!" Cassidy explained.

Ally gave another small smile and answered, "That sounds awesome! I would give that place a visit one day."

Cassidy nodded. "Maybe we could go do a double date one day. You should bring a date."

My eyes widened and I could see Ally's eyes did the same. After receiving a confused stare by Cassidy, Ally managed to calm down. "Maybe. I'm not really into any guy right now," she chuckled.

So Ally's not into any guy right now. Interesting..

Wait, I'm happy with Cassidy, remember?

**_Sure, whatever you say_**

Shut up.

Cassidy released her arms which were snaking around my waist this whole time. "I gotta go. Pick me up at eight?"

"Pick you up at eight," I repeated. She gave me another peck in the cheeks. "Bye Ally, see you around!" she said as she waved at her. Ally smiled and waved back.

"Well, I should be going myself. I have to go work."

My thoughts suddenly snapped as I remembered. She was just inviting me to Sonic Boom to hang before Cassidy came.

"Wait Ally!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her back gently. "I'm so sorry I can't hang with you later. Next time?" I offered.

I could see her hurt expression clearly. Not just hurt, but disappointed, sad, heartbroken. All hurtful emotions, swimming in her doe chocolate eyes. I could feel my heart broke a little.

"Sure. Next time."

She then turned around and walked quickly to the exit without saying another word.

_I'm sorry Ally. I really am._

* * *

**Heyyyyy :D you guys miss me? ;)**

**I am SO sorry for the late, LATE update. It's just now that I've started school again I don't really have time to write another chapter.**

**(and most of the time i do have time but i'm just lazy like that)**

**So anyway, would you guys do me a favor and read my oneshot called "His Whistle Necklace"? And review as well? Pleaaasssee.. I worked really hard on that. *insert adorable frown***

**Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
